The Death of a Prince
by penguinated
Summary: Iroh spent years grieving for his son, Lu Ten. But, what if Lu Ten actually survived? What if he chose to leave his family behind and start a new life? This is how Lu Ten - now known as Ping - left a life of royalty and aided in the war against his uncle.
1. Chapter 1

Night was settling over the war-torn Fire Nation camp laying just outside the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten had been called to his father, General Iroh's, tent to receive some important instructions. He and three other elite soldiers were summoned. Upon arrival, they all bowed, then looked expectantly at the general.

"Our attempts at capturing Ba Sing Se have so far been unsuccessful," he said, his eyes scanning each of their faces for a moment. They rested briefly on Lu Ten before continuing. "I need the four of you to sneak inside and do some reconnaissance. Find their weak spot, then report back to me in one week. It will take at least a day to get inside the lower ring. I will not accept any failure."

They all bowed again and said a hearty "Yes, sir!" before exiting the tent. They were then given further instructions from the Colonel about going undercover as refugees and how to blend in with the commoners of Ba Sing Se. This was their mission. Lu Ten was packing some things in a bag as he put on his Earth Kingdom disguise. Just as he was preparing to leave, his father entered his tent.

"Lu Ten," he greeted, and smiled warmly. He acted very tough in front of the other big wigs, but whenever he got a moment alone with his son, he really relaxed and became rather goofy. Of course, the other officers knew this, but pretended he was intimidating to spare his feelings.

"Dad," Lu Ten returned, and embraced him. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to remind you to be careful on this mission," Iroh replied. "It will be difficult to get behind the walls, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad, I'm going to be fine," Lu Ten assured him. "Honestly, you treat me like such a kid. I've barely even seen battle. When are you going to let me grow up?"

Iroh sighed. He couldn't deny everything his son pointed out because...well, it was true. He knew how gruesome battle could be, and it hurt him to think of his son witnessing it; or the atrocities that occurred because of it.

"I know," he admitted. "But you're only twenty-three years old-"

"Only twenty-three!" Lu Ten cut him off. "Dad, I'm a grown man." Iroh looked a little dejected, so Lu Ten added gently, "I'll always be your boy. But you've got to let me get some experience. This will be good for me. Besides, it's only reconnaissance. How bad can it get?"

Iroh looked shocked. "You could get caught!"

"Please, if I got caught you would burn the whole city to the ground single handedly to get me back," Lu Ten said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not too worried."

Iroh chuckled. "Well, goodbye, my son. I will see you in a week."

"One week," echoed Lu Ten, and they embraced once again before the latter and his three companions departed.

Refugees were entering from a ferry that crossed Full Moon Bay. Lu Ten and his companions casually blended themselves in and followed the crowd into a train station. It was there, it seemed, that they would have to wait a day before they could get into the city. Most of the trains were already full for the night and the Fire Nation spies could not get a train until the following day around midday. Iroh's Colonel had given them enough money to get tickets for the train and to get them a place to stay. After getting their train tickets from a stern looking woman with a harsh voice, Lu Ten told his group to separate. It would look too suspicious if all of them stayed together. So, the prince, ticket in hand, found a bench to sit down on and made himself comfortable, knowing he was going to be there for a while. Using his backpack as a pillow, he laid down and was just settling in when he noticed a couple a short distance away getting down onto the floor. Only the woman was struggling since she was very pregnant. Her husband seemed to be doing all he could to help.

"I shouldn't get on the ground," the woman was saying. "It'll be too hard to get back up in the morning."

"I know, darling," the husband replied. "But we've got to get some rest. It won't do you any good to stand up all night either."

Lu Ten rose from his bench and removed his backpack. He strode over to the couple.

"Take that bench," he offered, indicating with his arm. "I can take the floor."

The husband gaped at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Lu Ten replied. "She needs it much more than I do."

The woman's eyes shone as she gazed at him. "Thank you so much!"

He only nodded and took their spot on the floor. Once again, though far less comfortable this time, he settled down. He watched as the pregnant woman sat down and laid on her side, falling asleep almost instantly. He smiled to himself as he shut his eyes and allowed a light sleep to claim him. The next day, he woke early, noticed the couple still on the bench, sound asleep. The man was on the ground, sitting upright, but still holding his wife's hand. Lu Ten wondered how far they had come to get to Ba Sing Se. Guilt suddenly flooded him when he remembered his mission was to take away the safety these people had traveled so far for.

The time to board the train finally came around, and Lu Ten waved to the couple before his train departed and disappeared beneath a tunnel. They came out in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, the area where Lu Ten would be hiding out. It was a miserable looking, poverty stricken area, that seemed to consist mostly of refugees. Lu Ten grimaced at the sight. Everyone around seemed so…tired. As if life had already taken everything from them. The train stopped at its station, and Lu Ten emerged, feeling as out of place as he ever had.

Lu Ten was looking for a place to stay for the rest of the week, but - having never been inside the extremely large city before - he was unsure where to begin. He decided to ask. His eyes found a girl about his age. She was quite lovely; she had chocolate brown hair that hung in a loose braid, and wide, curious blue eyes. She had dark skin and a radiant smile. Lu Ten approached her.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, her pretty pink lips curling into a faint smile.

"Yeah," he said nervously. "I was just wondering if you could tell me how to get to an inn or something nearby. I just got in, so..." he trailed off.

"Sure!" she agreed happily, taking his arm. "I know a great place that takes in refugees for half price until they can find a more permanent place. I can take you there."

"That would be great!" Lu Ten said, but added, "You're really very kind."

She giggled. "I'm Cho, by the way. What's your name?"

Lu Ten blurted out the first name that came to his mind, "Ping. My name's Ping."

She giggled again. "Nice to meet you, Ping," she said. "Now, let me show you the way to the inn."

"So, have you always lived here?" Lu Ten asked awkwardly as they walked.

"Yes," she answered. "I grew up here. My father actually owns the inn you'll be staying at. But since the Fire Nation's been attacking as heavily as they are, my family has been considering leaving Ba Sing Se."

"Where would you go?" he returned. "All the refugees are coming here."

"I don't know," she answered. "But I don't think we could live here if this city fell to the Fire Nation. It wouldn't be the same."

"You must really hate the Fire Nation then, huh?" he observed.

She nodded. "But what about you? You must really hate them since they actually forced you to move."

"Oh, yeah!" he replied, as convincing as he could make it. "Well, I come from a really small village, and the Fire Nation soldiers burned it to the ground. Unfortunately...I was the only survivor."

Her eyes filled with pity. "You poor thing! I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay," he assured her. "Moving to Ba Sing Se gave me an opportunity to start over; to start a new life."

She smiled, and then stopped him. They had arrived at the hotel. They went inside and got him a room, and she offered to show him to it. When they got to his door, they stood in awkward silence for several long moments.

"Well, are you going to ask me on a date or what?" she teased.

He laughed. "Oh! Well, yes. Cho, would you allow me to take you on a date tomorrow?"

"My, Ping!" she gasped sarcastically. "This is all so sudden! But...since you asked so nicely, I'm going to say yes!"

"Great!" he replied. "I'll pick you up tomorrow in the lobby. I'm going to need someone to show me around the city."

"Sounds great," she agreed. "I'll meet you around ten, 'kay?"

They exchanged parting words and then went into their respective rooms to sleep and prepare for the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

The time for the date finally arrived, and Lu Ten was waiting patiently in the lobby for Cho. When she came down, she coughed a little to alert him to her presence. She let her hair down for the day, and in it she had a small pink flower clipped in. She donned a light green dress that showed off her striking figure.

"You look great," Lu Ten complimented.

She blushed. "Thanks. Now, let's go!"

She led him out and they started their exploration. They spent all day together. Cho showed him all around the city; her favorite places to sit and think, great restaurants, and how to navigate to find out where you were. As the day was ending, Lu Ten decided to get to work.

"So is there any way to see the outer wall?" he asked.

Cho considered this. "I don't think so," she said. "Citizens aren't permitted."

"Surely you know a way to get a good look at it," he insisted. "I mean, you know this place so well."

She looked at her hands. "I really don't know about this…"

"I guess that's okay," he sighed. "I guess I'll just have to find someone who knows better."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know how to see it."

Lu Ten smirked.

It didn't take long to reach the spot Cho was talking about. It was a rooftop of an abandoned tea house, so they had to climb to the top. Lu Ten helped Cho up and they sat on the center beam and looked out at the wall, with the sun setting behind it. It was a beautiful sight. So beautiful, in fact, Lu Ten almost forgot why he was there. When he did, he immediately started scanning the structure for a weak spot that his father could use to get inside the city. He found himself feeling surprisingly guilty as he looked. If the Fire Nation did get in, what would become of these people? Of Cho? He had spent all day witnessing the daily life of the people and how great it was. He thought briefly of the pregnant couple back at the train station. He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts; he had a mission to complete.

"See anything interesting?" Cho asked, almost challenging.

"Not really," he answered honestly. "Just a bunch of bricks."

"It's a pretty sight though, isn't it?" she said.

He looked her in the eyes. "I've seen prettier."

She blushed and looked away. "We should get going." She started to slide down the side of the roof and get back down onto the street.

He was about to turn and join her when he suddenly spotted it: a place on the wall where the bricks were eroding. It was an oval shaped spot at the base. From where he stood, it looked about five feet long. He got a good look at his surroundings so that he could find it when he was on the other side and pointing it out to his father. It was about a mile from the train entrance. He etched this into his memory. Once this was done, he consented to go back into the city and treat Cho to dinner.

They had a great dinner, and afterward, they went for a starlit walk around the city before returning to the inn. He dropped her off at her room and gave her a swift peck on the cheek before she went in.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lu Ten rose before dawn and returned to the spot in the wall. He very stealthily climbed buildings to get a good look at what part of the Fire Nation camp was closest. He needed to describe exactly where this spot was to his father. He wondered briefly if the other three had found anything. He took in the surroundings once again before climbing down and heading to the market. He wanted to pick up breakfast for himself and Cho.

When he got back to the inn with a few bags in his hand, Cho was tidying the lobby, humming to herself as she went. Her brown tresses were rolled up into a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she beamed. Lu Ten found that his stomach turned over when she smiled, and her eyes made his heart race.

"Ping!" she greeted and came over to him.

"Good morning, Cho," he said. He held out the bags awkwardly. "I, uh, got breakfast!"

"How sweet!" she cooed. "Let's grab a table and share it."

He allowed her to take his hand and she chose a table where they sat across from one another. They enjoyed their breakfast, and throughout the whole thing, she had not let go of his hand.

"So what were you doing up so early?" she asked as they ate.

"Couldn't sleep," he told her. "Nightmares."

Her expression softened, and she squeezed his hand a bit. "Next time that happens, feel free to come to my room," she offered. After an awkward moment, she realized what she had said and she blushed deeply. She released his hand and put it in her lap. "I'm sorry, that's inappropriate."

Lu Ten, having grown up around royalty and nobles all his life, had never met a girl so forward. He liked it though. Her comment had thrown him off, but he hated seeing her so uncomfortable, so he found her hand again and returned her earlier squeeze.

"I appreciate that very much," he told her. "Thank you, Cho. You're very sweet."

She smiled at him again, her blush fading. His guilt began to eat at him again. If he told the Fire Nation about the weak spot in the wall, then Cho would lose everything…maybe even her life. This thought stung. He pushed it away again, and smiled back at her.

"So, what would you like to do today, Ping?" she asked.

"You're the expert," he replied. "Surprise me."

She nodded. "Okay, I've got an idea."

She took him to her favorite tea shop in the lower ring, where they met with her sister, Sun, and her daughter, Jin. Lu Ten realized that Jin was somewhere between Zuko and Azula in age, so Sun was quite a few years older than Cho. Cho informed him that she and Sun were only half sisters; they had different mothers. Their father had lost both of his wives. Lu Ten felt very sorry for him. His father had lost his wife long before Lu Ten could remember, but Iroh always got sad when he talked about her. It must be a terrible loss, but to go through that twice seemed awful. Lu Ten quickly forgot this though as he met Cho's sister and niece. They were friendly, and very interested in him. The tea came and Lu Ten took a sip, which he immediately spat out.

"They call this tea?!" he cried. "This is boiled leaf juice!"

Cho raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you serious? That's what all tea is!"

Lu Ten looked at her, horror struck. "I – what – you – that's – that's a terrible thing to say!"

"But it's true," added Sun. "I mean, that's actually what tea is."

"You two are disgraceful," he muttered. "Tea is an art."

Cho looked at her sister. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize Ping here was a tea snob."

"I'm not even being snobby!" he replied indignantly. "Bad tea is just bad tea!"

The girls laughed at him.

After saying goodbye to Sun and Jin, Cho and Lu Ten made their way to the market to get something for dinner. They had spent most of the afternoon at the tea shop, but it had been great fun for all of them.

"So," Cho said. "Where did you get such a refined taste for tea?"

"My father," Lu Ten answered. "He was all about some tea. He made the best tea ever. If he were to open up a tea shop, the Earth King himself would go there to have some."

"That must be some incredible stuff," she replied.

"It was," Lu Ten said. "I could never make it like him. Although, I'm getting pretty close."

"Well, I'll have to try your tea sometime," she suggested.

"You definitely will," he agreed. "Once you do, you'll never drink that nasty stuff again."

After they made dinner at the inn, they sat and talked for several more hours. It was very late into the evening when they decided to go to bed. Lu Ten walked her to her door.

"Thanks for spending the day with me," he said.

"Anytime," she returned.

He pulled her in close and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes to the contact. They parted and held each other's gaze for several long moments before Cho finally spoke to break the romantic silence.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," he returned, and then she went inside. Lu Ten went back to his room feeling like a champion. Cho was having quite an effect on him. He had only known her a few days, but he felt like he was falling for her; and he was falling hard.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Cho took him to a place she called the Firelight Fountain. The lanterns were not lit during the day, but there were still people all around. On this day, there was a small band playing, and many of the people were dancing. Cho's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at Lu Ten.

"Please tell me you dance," she said.

"Dancing is one of life's greatest pleasures," he told her. "It is the truest form of self-expression."

"Great!" she cried, and dragged him into the circle.

She taught him some steps and they moved together with great ease. There was one song that everyone but Lu Ten seemed to know the steps to, but the people all helped him, so he got to dance with pretty much everyone that was there. He was linked arms with a short, stout woman, doing a sort of skip-step, when in the crowd around the edge, he spotted faces he knew. It was the couple from the train station! He excused himself and jogged over to them. The main difference was that the woman had apparently given birth, as she was holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"Hello!" he greeted.

"Hello to you too!" returned the wife.

He glanced down at the baby. "Congratulations! Boy or girl?"

"Boy," said the man. "We've been trying to find you for a couple days. We wanted to introduce ourselves and get your name as well."

"I'm Ping," Lu Ten said.

"I'm Yang, and this is my wife, Lily," the man said. "We really wanted to say thank you again."

"And now we have a name for our son," Lily added. "We'll name him Ping, in honor of the first act of kindness we received since becoming refugees."

"Please, I am not worthy –" Lu Ten began, but they cut him off.

"Of course you are," Lily insisted. "You have a good heart."

He bowed to them. "I am so honored."

They bid him farewell, and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around to find Cho.

"What did you do for them?" she questioned.

He told her what he had done at the train station. "It really wasn't a big deal."

"Are you kidding?!" she cried. "That was huge! You're the sweetest, Ping."

He felt heat come to his face that he knew was not from dancing.

Later that day, he was supposed to rendezvous with his companions for the mission and report anything they had found. Lu Ten had not returned to look at the weak spot in the wall, since he was pretty much spending every moment he had with Cho now. However, he could not take her to the meeting, so he told her he was searching for an apartment and that he would meet her again for dinner. So, he met the other Fire Nation spies at a crowded restaurant and they gathered around a table. They were thankful for all the noise so that they could not be overheard.

"So," said Lu Ten, taking charge. Being the leader, it was appropriate. "Has anyone found anything?"

They all shook their heads.

"The wall really must be impenetrable," said one.

"What about you, Prince Lu Ten?" asked another. "Have you found anything?"

Lu Ten hesitated. Faces swam before him of everyone he had met. The people he danced with, Lily and Yang with their new baby, Sun and Jin, and most importantly, Cho. If he told the Fire Nation about the weakness in the wall, all of their lives would be ruined. He inwardly apologized to his father.

"No," he lied. "I haven't found anything."

"Well, what should we do?" asked the first spy.

"All of you go back to camp," Lu Ten instructed. He feared if the others stayed, they might find the weak spot and then nothing he could do would stop the Fire Nation. "I'll stay for the remainder of the week. Tell General Iroh that I will be coming back soon. This mission is futile, but I'll do my duty and complete it. Send a messenger hawk when you get back." He told them where he was staying so they could complete this task.

"Yes, sir, Prince Lu Ten," they agreed, and they left.

Lu Ten did not know how they were going to get back out of the city, but he knew they would find a way. He hoped to hear from them in the next few days, as he was already forming a plan to get the Fire Nation away from Ba Sing Se.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went about the same as the first three in the city. He still had not heard from his father or companions, so he was beginning to get worried. However, he had Cho to happily distract him from all his cares and worries. Just as he was getting ready to go to dinner with her on his final night in the city when the messenger hawk flew into his room. The note read that his companions were back at camp and his father was eagerly awaiting Lu Ten's return. Lu Ten, already running late, had the hawk stay in his room, and he would reply when he got back.

After dinner, however, they were not returning to the inn right away. Cho insisted she show him her favorite spot in the whole of Ba Sing Se. She led him to the very edge of the city where there was actually a grassy hill, dotted with trees. They hiked to the top of it, and the evening sun warmed them to their bones. Cho had brought a blanket with her, and Lu Ten laid it out for them. They leaned against one of the trees. She allowed him to put his arm around her and she snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Lu Ten could hardly remember a time where he was happier. A gentle breeze rolled by, and a group of leaves swirled around them before being carried off. It was so peaceful that Lu Ten actually began to hum.

"What are you humming?" Cho asked.

"Just a song my dad used to sing," he answered.

"Sing it for me," she requested.

He could deny her nothing, so he cleared his throat and began to sing. " _Leaf from the vine/Falling so slow/Like fragile, tiny shells/Drifting in the foam/Little soldier boy/Come marching home/Brave soldier boy/Comes marching home._ "

"That's a lovely song," she said.

"Thank you," he returned. "He and I were very close."

"I'm sorry you lost him," she said. "Did you lose any other family because of the Fire Nation?"

"Well, my mother died when I was very young, so I never really knew her," he told her. That much was true. It felt good to tell her something honest, even if it was in the context of a lie.

"That's terrible," she said.

"I had two cousins too," he continued. "They live in another village, so they are okay. One was like a little brother to me in a way, but I haven't seen him in a few years…he's probably grown a lot. He's got a good heart, though. He'll be a great man when he grows up. The little girl, though, she's a bit off. Maybe I'll run into them again one day."

"Why didn't you go to them?" Cho asked. "I mean, surely that would be better than coming to a totally new place."

"I didn't want to burden them," he answered. "Besides, I'm glad I didn't go to them. I met you."

She giggled. "I'm glad you came here too. I'm so happy we met. I know it's only been a few days, but I've really enjoyed getting to know you."

"What about your family?" questioned Lu Ten, unsure how to respond to her words. "Can you tell me about them?"

"Well, my father owns the hotel, as you know," she began. "And I lost my mother when I was nine. She was from the Southern Water Tribe, and she was on her way to visit home, but the ship she was travelling on was taken down by a Fire Nation fleet or something. Anyway, my father was devastated. My sister had already married and moved out, so I felt kind of obligated to stay with him. So, that's why I've never married or anything. It's been lonely, actually. My friends all fell in love and married, and some of them even have children now. No one really has time for me anymore."

"I have time for you," he said gently, and he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and he kissed her. Lu Ten had never kissed someone like this. There was so much understanding and comfort and dare he name it – love. He didn't know what exactly it was, but Cho made him want to burst into song and dance in the rain and he even began to envision a future with her. They spent the rest of the day there, and watched the sunset on that hill, talking, laughing, and kissing. They bonded as if they had known each other forever.

When it got dark, they went back to the Firelight Fountain. The lanterns, when lit, made the water gleam in the low glow. It was really beautiful.

"I'm so happy I could see all this with you," he said to her.

She wrinkled her nose. "Could? You've still got so much more to learn!"

He laughed. "Well, I'm lucky to have such a great teacher."

"You really are," she agreed, and kissed him again. "Now, walk your teacher home before her father has a fit."

"You got it," he said, and got to his feet. He helped her up, they collected their things, and headed back to the inn, arm in arm.

On the way back, it got rather dark. Cho was talking, and Lu Ten was not ready for the night to end, so he decided to take a detour instead of going straight home. However, since he didn't know the city well enough, he took a wrong turn, it seemed, and they were in unfamiliar territory.

"This isn't right," Cho observed. "We should have passed through the market by now."

Lu Ten looked around. "Yeah," he said. "Something doesn't sit right with me."

Out of the shadows, three large figures appeared. Lu Ten tensed up, but did not take a stance to fight. He could not reveal himself to these thugs or even to Cho.

"What are two little kids doing out so late?" teased the first one. He had shaggy hair and a large gap between his front teeth.

"I dunno," a second chimed in. This one was tall and skinny, and had a long beard. "Perhaps we should teach them a lesson."

The third laughed, but said nothing. He cracked his knuckles in a menacing way. He was the largest of them all – hulking big with a blank expression on his wide face.

"We don't want any trouble," Lu Ten said.

They sniggered.

"No trouble, he says," mocked the skinny one.

The gap-toothed one spoke next. "You could just leave that pretty girl with us, and we'll save you any trouble."

Cho gasped, but Lu Ten squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Sorry, no deal," he said, glowering at them.

The gap-toothed one took Cho's face in his hand. She squeaked as she was yanked away from her lover and pulled into this thug's grasp. Lu Ten acted quickly. He took hold of the man's wrist.

"You really don't wanna do that," he warned.

"Oh," the thug laughed as he sniffed a bit of Cho's hair. "I really do."

Cho whimpered helplessly, and struggled to get free, to no avail. Lu Ten didn't know what to do. He had to help Cho, but one against three was not good odds. If he could fire bend, it wouldn't be a problem, but he knew he couldn't do that. To reveal his identity would be suicide.

"I'm warning you," Lu Ten continued. "You don't want to cross me."

"Who do you think you are?" questioned the skinny one. "You don't scare us, little man. We have the girl, now be on your way."

"I don't think so," Lu Ten said practically under his breath. He inhaled deeply before taking a fighting stance. He took one swing at the skinny one, but the large one grabbed his fist. The gap tooth tossed Cho to the ground and took Lu Ten's other hand. Together, they pinned the prince to the ground while the skinny one unsheathed a knife, and raised it high. Lu Ten squirmed and writhed, but he couldn't break free. Cho began to cry.

Lu Ten locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry," he said.

With that, he brought his knees to his chest, aimed his feet at the skinny one, and with a kick, shot fire at him. Then he used his hands to set the other two alight. They all screamed and stumbled backward. Then Lu Ten raised himself up to his full height, walked over to the gap tooth, and grabbed him by the collar.

"You will regret this," he said, and formed a flame dagger in his hands. He mimicked the earlier motion of the skinny one, and prepared to strike.

"No!" cried Cho. "Let them go."

Lu Ten glared at the man, but stopped the flames. "You will tell no one what you saw."

They all nodded like the cowards they were and then scampered off back into the shadows.

Lu Ten and Cho were left alone. Cho was weeping even more now, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Those eyes which ones looked at him adoringly were now icy and disdainful. She was angry, but he could also see that she was hurt.

"Cho," he began, but she cut him off.

"Don't!" she warned. "You're Fire Nation?! You've been lying to me?!"

"Please, just let me explain," he begged, and reached out to touch her, but she slapped him in his face. Being royalty, he had never been struck before; not like that, anyway.

"Who are you, Ping?" she demanded. "If that's even your name."

He sighed and his heart dropped. This was over for him.

"I am Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation," he said, deciding full honesty was the only way to go at this point. "I am the son of General Iroh, and I came to Ba Sing Se with the intent of finding a weak point for my father to get through and take the city. I'm actually supposed to return to camp tomorrow."

Her eyes seemed to get wider with every word. Without warning, she slapped him again, this time on his other cheek. Both stung now.

"How dare you!" she cried. "You let me believe that you cared for me, when really you only needed my information! Not only that, but you came here and lived among people you planned to destroy! You're despicable!" Her eyes were filled to the brim with fresh tears that leaked out and trailed down her cheek. Without warning, she turned on her heel and fled.

A few hours later, Lu Ten returned to the inn and went to Cho's room. He wasn't sure if she'd be asleep or not, but it was his last night in the city, and he had to make things okay with her. He knocked three times on her door. A feeling of anxiety rushed over him as he pondered whether or not she would accept him being there. Thankfully, she opened the door. To his surprise, she did not slam it in his face.

"You want to explain yourself?" she asked.

He nodded. "May I come in?"

She nodded and opened the door wider. He took a couple steps inside, but did not make himself comfortable. She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, and her expression both furious and expectant. Then Lu Ten got on his knees and bowed to her. His face was inches from the floor. He had never bowed like this to anyone. Not even his grandfather. He absurdly thought of what his grandfather would say if he saw his heir in this position. How disgraceful it was for a prince to grovel before a peasant woman.

"Cho," he began. "I am so, so sorry for the lies that I've told you. Know that my feelings for you are real and that I do not intend to tell my father any part of what I've found here. I do not expect your forgiveness…I don't deserve it. Just know that when I return to my camp, my heart will remain here: in this city, in this inn, in your hands."

He dared to look up at her. She was expressionless.

"My," she sighed. "What a burden it is to hold the heart of the future Fire Lord in my hands."

"Ouch," he said, and got to his feet. "Anyway, I wanted to make things somewhat okay. I have made my apologies. That's all I can do, I suppose. I'll leave you now, and I'll never see you again, if that's what you wish."

Her expression softened. "I still care about you, Lu Ten," she said. "I just don't know if I can trust you. You are the future Fire Lord. You're the reason so many people are suffering. And you lied to me. Yet, you were so sweet to me, and we had a great time together. It's hard to reconcile all that."

"I understand," he replied, still hurt. It really was over. She was going to turn him out and he would leave her behind forever.

"But you did say that you're sorry," she continued. "That counts for a lot. On the other hand, even if I did forgive you, we couldn't really be together. You're royalty, and I'm just the daughter of an innkeeper – and a poor one at that."

"Cho, that doesn't matter," he argued.

"You know it does," she returned.

He thought for a moment. "I've sort of had an idea for a while."

"What idea?" she questioned.

"There's a messenger hawk in my room," he explained. "I could write to my father as an Earth King General saying that I've been captured and killed. My father will more than likely abandon his siege of the city."

"That would devastate him," she practically whispered, shocked at the idea.

"Yes," he said. "But he would understand."

She thought for a moment. "What about the throne? This means your father's line will end."

"Without me, the throne will go to Zuko. He's my cousin that I told you about. He's a good kid with a big heart. I believe he could end the war."

She heaved a sigh. "Okay, I'll do this with you. I just hate for you to give up your life for me."

"Not for you," he said. "For us."

She smiled and nodded.

The next day, they implemented their plan. Lu Ten wrote out the message and sent it along. It must have worked, because days later, Iroh surrendered and withdrew his troops, despite getting past the outer wall. The Fire Nation abandoned their assault on Ba Sing Se, and it was said that the reason was that the general was so heartbroken, he could no longer go on. It tore at Lu Ten for years, but once he and Cho were married and started a family, he thought of his father less. He knew that the throne would be in good hands with his father and then Zuko. Eventually, he almost forgot the war entirely as he lived blissfully in Ba Sing Se.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't wait for you to try this tea, Uncle Ping," Lu Ten's niece, Jin, said as she dragged him down the street. "The new server makes the best tea! And his nephew is pretty cute!"

"Well, that hardly benefits me, Jin," he returned with a chuckle.

She giggled. "Anyway, the tea really is to your standard."

They entered the shop, and took a seat. Jin looked around for the waiter, who approached them. Lu Ten's eyes widened. It was the face of his cousin, Zuko, and yet, it wasn't Zuko. There was an awful scar on his left eye. Lu Ten's mind began racing. How could this have happened? What was Zuko doing here in the city, serving tea? And if he was the other server's nephew, then that had to be…Iroh.

"What can I get for you?" Zuko asked, looking at Jin.

"I'll have my usual, jasmine," she told him sweetly with a smile.

Zuko turned to Lu Ten, who was avoiding his cousin's gaze.

"Uncle Ping, are you going to order?" she asked.

Lu Ten began to sweat. If Zuko were to reveal him, he would lose everything. He had to hope that Zuko would not remember him.

"Sir?" questioned Zuko.

Zuko was beginning to get frustrated. He had other tables, and he had to get a tray out. When the man looked up, he noticed something. The man had amber eyes. He had the same eyes as Uncle Iroh. He took in the man's face and gasped. Though he was aged, it was unmistakably the face of his deceased cousin, Lu Ten.

Lu Ten jumped up from his seat, knowing Zuko was about to say his name, and covered the boy's mouth. Holding Zuko, Lu Ten took them to the bathroom, despite a questioning shout from Jin. After making sure no one was around, he removed his hand from Zuko's mouth.

"Lu Ten?!" cried Zuko.

"Quiet!" urged Lu Ten. "My father cannot know I'm here."

"Why not?" demanded Zuko. "He of all people deserves to know!"

"I know. But that's a hard thing to face."

"Still, explain yourself. How are you alive?"

"I never died. I went undercover and never came back. I wrote the letter saying I had been killed, and stayed here in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko looked outraged. "How could you abandon your family?! Uncle Iroh has suffered like you wouldn't believe, and all this time…you've been hiding like a coward."

"You wouldn't understand," Lu Ten said. "You don't know what happened."

"So tell me," Zuko said.

"I fell in love."

"You what?!"

"I fell in love, Zuko. I met a woman here while I was on my undercover mission and I fell hard for her. I wanted a life with her. The Fire Nation murdered her mother; I couldn't ask her to go there with me. I didn't even really want to go back. I couldn't marry Cho if I did. I just wanted a humble life. I got everything I wanted, too. I have a family now; a functional family."

Zuko punched his cousin in the face. Lu Ten was forced back a few steps.

"You idiot!" Zuko shouted. "Do you know what you've done?! After Uncle Iroh lost you, he retreated. This allowed my father to claim that Uncle was too weak to be Fire Lord, and asked to take his place as heir, and Grandfather allowed it! You could have ended the war! Then none of this would have happened!"

"What do you mean, 'none of this'?" questioned Lu Ten. "What's happened?"

Zuko was quiet. Lu Ten reached out to touch his face, and Zuko surprisingly let him. He put his hand on the scar.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

Zuko swatted his hand away, and still did not answer.

"Ozai," Lu Ten whispered. "But why? Your mother was always so protective, how could she-"

"She's gone," Zuko interrupted.

"I'm sorry," Lu Ten said. "I didn't realize my absence would have such an affect. But still, I don't understand why he burned you. What could you possibly have done?"

"I spoke out of turn when I was thirteen," Zuko answered. "He taught me so that I would never forget."

"That's cruel," Lu Ten replied. "You were a child."

"I learned, didn't I?" Zuko said bitterly.

"That wasn't teaching, that was abuse."

Zuko didn't respond to that. "Anyway, he banished me. I had to find the Avatar to restore my honor. But now I don't even have that hope. Azula is his heir now, and I'm a refugee."

"My father too?" asked Lu Ten.

Zuko nodded. "He came with me to search for the Avatar. He stood by me when Azula tried to capture us, so he was a traitor too."

"I see," Lu Ten trailed off.

"You've got to see him."

"I can't. What I've done is unforgiveable."

"You'd be surprised what he will forgive."

"I couldn't do that to him."

"You can't let him continue to grieve for you."

"You've really grown up, Zuko."

"Don't change the subject."

"I can't do it, Zuko. It's ultimately my fault that the two of you are in this position. You're right, none of this would have happened, if I had just returned."

"I'm not going to defend what you did," Zuko said. "I'm saying that the only way to make up for it now is to be honest and apologize. If I know Uncle at all, he'll forgive you. He probably won't even be mad. But you owe him this."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No," Zuko said. "Without your so-called death, my father never would be in the position he had, and my mother would still be around. I might come around, but you've got to see Uncle. I can't say it enough, but you do owe him."

"Some other time, Zuko," Lu Ten argued. "This is too much right now. Will you keep my secret for me? Please?"

"You have a week to get your courage," Zuko agreed. "If you don't tell him, I will."

"Okay," said Lu Ten. "You have my word. I'll tell him within a week."

After that, they left the bathroom, and Lu Ten made an excuse he could not recall to Jin about his odd behavior with their server. He also told her he had to return home, but that she should stay and enjoy her tea and he would join her another time. That night, Lu Ten told Cho that his father was serving tea. He also told her about his confrontation with Zuko. She seemed thoughtful as they crawled into bed.

"Your cousin is right, though," she said as she snuggled up to him. "You do owe your father the truth now. I mean, he has a grandchild he doesn't know about!"

"But don't you realize the trouble this causes?!" he returned. "To Ozai, my daughter is a threat to his place on the throne. If it gets out that I am alive and have an heir, he will hunt her down. I'm sure of it."

"But your father wouldn't tell anyone," she assured him. "And your cousin wouldn't tell either, even if he were to return. It would threaten his place on the throne as well."

"You don't know what these people are like, Cho," he said. "They're ruthless and powerful. I can't endanger my daughter."

"I don't think that she's in any danger," she argued. "If these people are so ruthless, how could your cousin and father even get back into the Fire Nation? You definitely need to talk to your father. How would you feel if our little girl had done what you did?"

He thought about that. His daughter, Malina, who they had named for Cho's mother, was only three, and was only just discovering that she was a fire bender. This concerned him, but he already knew where he could give her private lessons if he wished. Lu Ten considered his wife's words. If she had done what he did…he would forgive her.

"I'd forgive her," he told her. "I love her too much not to."

"Well, there you have it," she said. "I suggest you go back there as soon as possible, and show yourself."

"I'll wait until after my birthday," he said. "That could get awkward."

"Alright," she said. "After your birthday, then."

With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. He held her close and eventually drifted to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of Lu Ten's birthday, he took Malina out for ice cream after dinner. Cho said she was tired, so she did not join them. Also she was desperate to give them some special father-daughter time. However, she did decide to go for a walk. She went to the hill where Lu Ten first kissed her. However, when she got there, someone was already there. An older man and he lit incense with his fingers before placing them in front of a bit of parchment.

"Happy birthday, my son," he said, and Cho had to stop herself from gasping. "If only I could have helped you." He took a breath, and tears began to fall from his eyes. Then he sang. " _Leaf from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home._ "

Cho stepped forward. She knew that this was no coincidence. This was Lu Ten's father, and she was going to bring him to his son. It was time.

"That's a lovely song," she said.

Iroh had stopped crying, and he looked at her.

"Thank you," he said. He stared at the picture some more, a melancholy look about him. "I used to sing it to my son when he was a boy."

"I think I've heard it before too," she said.

"That is unusual for a young Earth Kingdom woman," he said.

She took a deep breath. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Iroh, would it?"

His eyes widened, and he moved away from her. "Oh, no! My name is Mushi! I am but a simple refugee working in a tea shop!"

She indicated the picture. "Then why does your son wear the Fire Nation crown in his picture?" she asked.

Iroh seemed stumped. "You knew who I was before you approached me," he said. "How?"

"Your son," she said, and realized she was choking up. "Lu Ten is my husband."

His eyes went even wider. "That's not possible," he breathed. "Lu Ten died in my senseless invasion of Ba Sing Se years ago."

She shook her head, and she let a tear leak out. "No. He's probably back at the house. Would you like to see him?"

She held her hand out to him, and he hesitantly took it. She led him back to their home, where Lu Ten was playing with Malina. She was standing on his feet and he danced with her around the living room. She giggled and gripped tightly to his hands. Cho opened the door and brought Iroh inside. Lu Ten looked up and came to a very sudden halt.

Malina tugged at his tunic. "Daddy, why'd you stop? We're still dancing!"

He paid her no attention, as he and his father locked eyes.

"Daddy?"

"It's time for you to go to bed, sweetie," Cho intervened, and swept the child into her arms and took her into another part of the house.

Lu Ten was left alone with his father, and it was only a moment before Iroh, eyes filling with tears, yanked his son into a tight embrace. They held each other, tears streaming down their cheeks, but not yet saying anything. It was Lu Ten who pulled away first, but his hands rested on Iroh's shoulders.

"Dad, I-"

"You don't have to say it," Iroh interrupted. "In fact, it is I who should apologize."

Lu Ten gave him a quizzical look.

"Clearly you were under the impression that your own family could not be trusted," Iroh explained. "That is no one's fault but mine. I should have told you long ago that you could tell me anything."

Lu Ten had never felt more ashamed. "Dad, this wasn't your fault," he said. "I should have had more faith in you. I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry that I have kept myself and your grandchild from you. What I did was unacceptable, and I cannot even ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it…I'm a terrible son."

"You are my son, and therefore worthy of my forgiveness," Iroh replied. "I will never ever turn my back on you. I know the reasons for your choices. I only hope to catch up on what I have missed."

"But, you'll keep my secret for me?"

"I will keep it," Iroh promised. "However, I cannot guarantee that your daughter will not feel cheated by you. She has Fire Nation blood in her. She was born with ambition."

"I think she'll be alright," Lu Ten said assuredly. "Malina is a fire bender, and I've been teaching her some since she's showing signs of a real master…well, for her age."

"I have missed you greatly, Lu Ten," Iroh said, and Lu Ten felt a lump in his throat at the sound of his name from his father's mouth. It was not something he ever expected to hear again. In fact, no one had called him Lu Ten since he abandoned the Fire Nation. "We have much to catch up on."

Lu Ten only nodded, and Cho made them tea, while they exchanged stories.

To Lu Ten's horror, he and his father had only a few short weeks to reconnect before the Fire Nation had claimed Ba Sing Se right under the nose of the Earth King. Lu Ten had no idea what had happened, but his father must have been arrested when he went to the palace because Iroh stopped coming to see his son and granddaughter. Then, the Dai Li opened the gates of the city to Fire Nation soldiers. Lu Ten told Malina that she could not practice her bending with the Fire Nation on the lookout, and he went out as little as possible, worried he might be recognized by any Fire Nation nobles or higher ups. Not that many lingered in this part of the city, but he could take no risks. If he were found, he had no doubt that Ozai would have him killed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was shortly after Ba Sing Se was taken that another strange thing happened to Lu Ten. He was leaving early so that he could get home quickly when he noticed a woman staring at him. He had not seen her around, so he figured she had only arrived recently. She was watching him carefully, and he began to get uncomfortable under the intensity of her gaze. He saw her lean over and whisper something to the shopkeeper she had been talking to, and then that man stared at him too. Lu Ten got nervous. What if this woman knew who he was? It seemed impossible, but his fear was getting the better of him. Then the shopkeeper called him over.

"Ping! Come over here!"

Lu Ten cleared his throat and walked over to them, and as he approached, he took in the woman's appearance. He just about fell over from shock. It couldn't be…Ursa?! What was she doing in the Earth Kingdom? He remembered what Zuko had said that Ursa was gone, and he took it to mean she had died, but here she was standing in front of him. He supposed that shouldn't surprise him, since Ursa had certainly heard of his own "death." He desperately wanted to question her, but he did not dare do so in front of the shopkeeper. He only hoped Ursa had not given too much away.

"Ping," the shopkeeper said. "This woman said she thought she recognized you. Do you know her?"

Lu Ten nodded slowly, holding his aunt's gaze. "Yes," he said. "I know her."

"We have a lot of catching up to do," she added. "If you'll excuse us."

"Of course!" the shopkeeper said, and Lu Ten and Ursa departed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an undertone as they walked toward his home.

"I could say the same to you," she returned.

They walked in silence until they reached Lu Ten's house. When he opened the door, only Cho was awake, and she was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She came to the door when she heard Lu Ten enter, and shot him a questioning look when she saw Ursa.

"Cho, this is my aunt, Ursa," he explained. "Aunt Ursa, this is my wife, Cho."

The two women shook hands. "I see," Ursa said. "Is she the reason you faked your death?" Her tone was not accusing, but almost playful as she raised an eyebrow at her nephew.

He nodded and then released a sigh. "Ursa, what happened to you? Zuko said you were gone, I thought he meant that you died –"

"You've talked to Zuko?" Ursa interrupted him.

"Yeah," he told her. "He was working in the tea shop my niece took me to. In fact, she and Zuko ended up going out on a date, but it didn't go anywhere. Anyway, I heard he helped Azula take the city, so I guess he hadn't changed as much as I thought."

"That's why I'm here," Ursa said. "I need to talk to my children. I need them to understand what the war is doing to the world."

"You really think you can change their minds?" he questioned.

"I've got to try," she said.

"You might have a shot with Zuko, but Azula has always been on her father's side," Lu Ten said. "Even what little I remember of her, that much I know."

Ursa stared at the ground. "I can't give up on her."

"Aunt Ursa, would you mind telling me why you left the Fire Nation?" he asked. "I know you've got things to do, but I'm so confused."

Ursa began the tale where she knew Lu Ten had information. She recounted everything for him, from Iroh's decision to abandon the capture of Ba Sing Se to striking her bargain with Ozai to save Zuko and leaving the Fire Nation, all the way to living in Huang and her time with the Southern Water Tribe Warriors. Lu Ten felt another pang of guilt similar to what he felt during his confrontation with Zuko. If he hadn't left, then Ursa would have never had to leave her children. Although, he also couldn't help but notice she was happier than he ever remembered her.

"This Chief Hakoda," Lu Ten said. "You're in love with him."

It was not a question, but a statement.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well, each time you said his name, your face changed," he told her. "I know you've practiced hiding your emotions, but I've been there before too. I know when you're trying to hide something."

Ursa looked at her hands, some color rushing to her face. "I can't very well deny it, can I?"

"No, you can't," he said. "Not to mention, it's the same way my face changes when I talk about Cho. You can't hide love, no matter what."

"Yes, I love him dearly," she finally said. "Unfortunately, I had to do this alone. He does not yet know my full history."

"You mean, he doesn't know your husband was Ozai and that your children are the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation."

"How long did it take for you to tell Cho that you were the Fire Nation Prince?" she asked.

"A week," he answered. "I fell in love with her so quickly, but I was revealed in what was originally my last night in the city." He told her the details behind his fake death in Ba Sing Se. He also told her of his reunion with Iroh and that he had a daughter.

"Be careful," Ursa warned. "If Ozai finds out, you'll be killed, and so will your daughter."

"I know," he replied bitterly. "Believe me, I've thought about this. That's why I think I'm going to try to leave Ba Sing Se. I fear that someone in the higher ranks might recognize me."

"Ping, we can't!" Cho protested.

Ursa raised her eyebrows.

"I've asked Cho to never use my real name," he explained. "That way we don't have any slip ups when it matters."

"I see," Ursa said.

"Anyway, why can't we go?" Lu Ten asked his wife.

"Because we have a life here," Cho insisted. "Our daughter is familiar with this place. We can't uproot her now. Besides, where would we go? The refugees were coming here to Ba Sing Se. Even Omashu has fallen. We cannot escape the Fire Nation."

"I can't keep hiding in my own home," he argued. "Anyway, we can talk about this later." He turned to Ursa. "What can I do to help you?"

"Can you show a place where they have Pai Sho?" she asked.

It was a peculiar question, but Lu Ten trusted his aunt's judgement. He told her where to go to find what she needed. She didn't stay long, insisting she needed to get in touch with Zuko and Azula as soon as possible, so Lu Ten walked her to the door.

"Aunt Ursa," he said after a warm hug. "Please know that you can come to me should you need anything else."

"No, Lu Ten," she said. "I wouldn't dream of putting you or your family in any more danger than you already face. But thank you for telling me of my son and your father. It was great to hear."

"Thank you for telling me about the Fire Nation," he replied. "I hope we meet again, Aunt Ursa."

"Me too, Lu Ten. Stay safe," she said, and they embraced once more before she left and disappeared around the corner.

Lu Ten turned to Cho. "I think we should talk about leaving Ba Sing Se before Malina wakes up. We will tell her our decision."

"I don't want to go, my love," she said. "This is our home. And, it's like I said, where would we go? Refugees were coming here."

"I know," he returned. "But Ba Sing Se is about to have many Fire Nation nobles in it. If I know Ozai, he will call his children home, but he will leave someone else in charge, and it's very likely that that someone would recognize me."

"But the nobles never come this far out," she protested. "They barely leave the palace."

"You're thinking of Earth Kingdom nobles," he reminded her. "They had nothing to fear from the people of Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation higher ups will be on the lookout for rebellion, and they will be taking people. And if Zuko really has joined his sister, I cannot trust that he will keep my secret for us. I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt, but we can't take any risks. I won't risk Malina. They can kill me, but I will not let them take my daughter."

Cho's eyes had filled with tears. Suddenly, she pulled Lu Ten into a tight hug. "No, they can't kill you! I won't let them!"

He stroked her hair. "They'd have a tough time getting through you, love."

She sniffled. "Darling," she said. "Honestly, where would we go?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "Somewhere…anywhere but near the Fire Nation nobles. Maybe…maybe just I could leave. It would keep all of you safe."

Cho looked up at him, horrified. "No," she said firmly. "You can't leave us. We're a family. We stay together."

"But I'm putting you in danger," he insisted. "When the war is over, we could be together again."

"But who knows when that will be?" she demanded.

"I think you're forgetting a key figure in all this," he said. "The Avatar has returned. With him back in the mix, this war should be over by the summer. He will have to end it before Sozin's Comet. If I know Ozai like I think I do, he'll want to use the Comet to destroy what is left of the Earth Kingdom. So, if the Avatar doesn't defeat him by the end of the summer, it would be hopeless anyway. I don't mean to frighten you, but this is the reality."

Her eyes were still swimming with tears. "How can you say these things? You gave up your life to be with me. You can't give up this life too."

"I've got to," he said. "I'll do whatever I must to keep my girls safe. And you two would be safe here without me."

"You don't know that," she returned, but she knew that he was right.

"I do know it," he said firmly. "I've got to go. And who knows? Maybe I can help in the war somehow."

They decided that he would spend the day with them and would leave under cover of darkness. So, Lu Ten did his best to make his last day with his family worthwhile. They went to the hill where Lu Ten and Cho had shared their first kiss and had a picnic. The Fire Nation was desperate to prove that everything was still fine in Ba Sing Se, so the citizens still lived fairly normally. The Fire Nation patrols were still all around though. Lu Ten got lucky, and no one recognized him while he was out with his family. They went home for dinner around sunset and then sent their daughter upstairs to bathe and prepare for bed.

"Are you going to tell Malina?" Cho asked.

He nodded. "I'll go pack some things, and then I will say goodbye to her."

He went upstairs to his bedroom and packed a small bag. Then he went to his daughter's bedroom and cracked the door open. She was already in bed and her breathing was slow and even, indicating she was already sleeping. Lu Ten touched her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?" she asked, a questioning look on her sleepy face.

He knelt down beside her bed. "I've got to say goodbye, sweetheart," he told her. "It's a lot to explain, and I don't want to scare you, but in order to keep you and Mommy safe, I have to go away for a little while. But I want you to know that I love you so much, and I will be back as soon as possible."

She rubbed her eyes. "I'm confused…"

"That's okay, baby," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy," she returned.

He rose and went out the door. He felt a lump rising in his throat as tears filled his eyes. He shuddered to clear his head. Downstairs, Cho was waiting for him at the front door. She immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"Be safe," she said.

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lu Ten."

He knew how much this must mean to her. She only used his real name when it was serious between them. They embraced once more before Lu Ten departed. He felt as though he were leaving behind a piece of himself as the door closed behind him. He wanted nothing more than to turn around, go back inside and exclaim that the Fire Nation could do whatever they wanted, but he was not leaving his wife and baby girl. It was a bitter parting indeed. He left his heart behind the walls of Ba Sing Se.


	9. Chapter 9

Lu Ten was weeks outside of Ba Sing Se and still had no idea where he wanted to make his permanent hiding spot from the Fire Nation. He made his way to a coastal Earth Kingdom village called Huang, but the Fire Nation presence loomed there as well. It was at the harbor where he decided to board with a fisherman who was trading with the Fire Nation. The fisherman asked Lu Ten no questions about where he was from or what he was doing, which Lu Ten thanked the spirits for. He had no desire to be interrogated. He simply told the fisherman that his name was Ping and he was a refugee. Lu Ten was not really sure how he felt about returning to the Fire Nation. But he figured it was the last place anyone would look for him. And even if he was discovered, there would be no way of knowing about his family. Unless, of course, Zuko had revealed him, but since Lu Ten left Ba Sing Se with no trouble, he assumed Zuko had remained silent.

The fisherman was headed to Hing Wa Island, but Lu Ten knew the place to be occupied by Fire Nation military, so he requested to be dropped off on the island just south of Hing Wa, Zhong Island, where there was a small village. Lu Ten paid the fisherman when they docked, and he disembarked, headed for the village marketplace. It seemed to be a sleepy town with not much going on. Lu Ten decided it would be the perfect spot to settle and wait out the end of the war. A familiar feeling washed over him as he looked around for somewhere to stay. However, he doubted he would have the same experience he did in Ba Sing Se. This time, he wasn't pretending to be a refugee.

"You're new here," said a voice. It came from a kind-looking old woman.

"Uh, yeah," he returned awkwardly.

"My name is Hama," she continued. "I run an inn up on the hill. You're welcome to stay there a few nights until you find your own place."

"Thank you," Lu Ten said and bowed to her.

He followed her to her inn on the hill. She showed him to a room, but something was off about the place. He realized that there were no other guests in the inn. He was alone with the woman. He pushed the oddity to the back of his mind, figuring that it was due to the remoteness of the island. After a few moments, he offered any help he could to Hama.

"Thank you, young man," she said. "I would very much like some help putting together a meal for this evening. You'll want to be staying in tonight since it's the full moon."

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you aren't from around here," she said. "Well, people have been disappearing on the full moon, son. It is believed a spirit is angry with the residents of this island."

"It seems I have chosen the wrong place to stay," Lu Ten joked.

Hama snickered.

That night, Lu Ten helped Hama make a stew for them to eat for dinner. However, Lu Ten could not shake his suspicion of the woman. As friendly as she seemed, there was something off about her, and he could not quite place what it was. She doted on Lu Ten, but it felt forced – like there was some ulterior motivation behind the kindness.

As they sat down to dinner, Hama began to ask Lu Ten about himself. She asked where he was coming from, and he made up some lies. He told her he was from a small Fire Nation colony, but held up his name of Ping. He told her that he wanted to start a better life for his wife and child, and the Fire Nation could provide that. As the fire dwindled in the fireplace, Hama requested that Lu Ten go fetch some more fire wood. He obliged, and went to the side of the inn where she instructed. It was the one closest to the woods. He noticed that there was no fire wood there. He turned to go back inside only to find Hama standing there.

"Oh, there you are," he said. "There's no fire wood here, but I can go collect some in the wood if you like. I'm not sure about all these disappearances, but I think I could make it back."

Hama smiled eerily. "Oh, aren't you a brave one?"

He shot her quizzical look. "Sure?"

"Well, good luck to you," she said ominously and shuffled off.

Lu Ten shrugged and started toward the forest. He didn't go far before he had to take in the beauty of the full moon. He bowed his head toward it to honor the moon spirit. Suddenly, when he tried to rise, he felt that he could not, as if there was a weight on his back. His whole body went rigid, and he felt he had no control of his own body. Whatever possessed him, forced him upright, and then had him walking toward the mountain. He struggled, but he couldn't fight it. Whatever it was, it was stronger than his own will.

"What's happening to me?!" he wondered aloud.

He heard a wicked laugh from among the trees. Hama emerged from behind them.

"You think I don't know who you are?" she said. "I spent decades among Fire Nation royalty and higher ups. They frequently visited my cell. You have clearly spent years trying to change your ways, changing your gait and the way you speak, but you can't hide it."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lu Ten argued.

"Who are you really, Ping?!" Hama demanded. "If that is your name!"

"What are you doing to me?!" he returned. "What are you, witch?"

"Witch, you say?" she scoffed. "More like the greatest water bender in the world!"

She thrust her hands down and Lu Ten was slammed onto the ground, his head hitting the hard earth beneath him. He writhed on the ground, but could not break Hama's grip on him. It terrified him to think that she was actually bending the blood in his body and controlling his every muscle. He felt a little sick to his stomach as she pulled him up again, realizing he was a real life puppet for this woman. He could do nothing to defend himself. All he could do was let her force him up the mountain and into a cave, where he saw a good number of people chained to the wall. He had no choice but to allow Hama to do the same to him, and his hands were cuffed to a chain attached to the wall. He had about five feet of chain in order to move, so he was luckier than most of the other people. Hama cackled as she departed. Lu Ten was at a loss. He looked around at the others, hoping for some sort of answer to this insane event, but everyone just shook their heads. They had no idea why she was doing this to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Days went by, which turned into weeks. Lu Ten, who had at first been determined to find a way out of this situation had now resolved himself to it. He talked with some of the others, and occasionally someone would yell for help, to no avail. They were truly trapped, and because people were so afraid they might be next, the prisoners assumed that no one was coming for them. That is until the next full moon came. Out of nowhere, three children stormed into the underground prison. One was tall with dark skin and blue eyes. The other was shorter and wore a headband. The third was a girl, whose eyes showed that she was blind, and yet she showed no sign of being disabled. It was the strangest thing. The boys went off to get to Hama, and the girl stayed behind to release all the prisoners.

"What's your name?" she asked as she unlocked Lu Ten's shackles.

"Ping," he told her automatically.

"That's a lie," she said, matter-of-factly.

He shot her a confused look.

"I have a gift," she said with a shrug, but he got the sense that she too was not telling the whole truth.

"That must be a very special gift indeed," he replied. "I wish I had such a gift. It might have spared me this trouble."

She chuckled. "Well, the old lady kinda had me fooled too, to be honest."

"I've never heard of a water bender doing something like that," Lu Ten said as they made their way out of the cave to find and detain Hama.

"Me neither, but great benders can create new techniques," the girl returned. "Like the man who created the lightning technique for fire benders."

Lu Ten was surprised at how much this girl knew. He had the distinct feeling that she was a bender herself, but it might put her in danger to say. He guessed that she was an earth bender, based on her movements and attitude. But he didn't want to be questioned, so the last thing he was gonna do was question her. So they walked until they found Hama. There was another girl there with the boys who had left earlier. Some of the prisoners who had been there a long time took hold of Hama.

"Don't be fooled," Hama said, looking right at Lu Ten. "That one is Fire Nation royalty. He cannot hide who he truly is."

Lu Ten shook his head. "You are mistaken, Hama. You are the one that could not hide your true self. I am from the Earth Kingdom."

"You crazy old witch," said one prisoner. "Let's go."

Hama was dragged away. He had heard Hama refer to the girl as Katara, and that name struck him as familiar. He had definitely heard it somewhere before. He seemed to remember it coming from Ursa for some reason. Then it hit him that Ursa had mentioned her lover, Hakoda, had children called Sokka and Katara. It had been in passing, so he was surprised he remembered it. The part he really remembered was that Hakoda's children were travelling with the Avatar. He looked very hard at the boy with the headband, and wondered if he could be. It had to be. He did not follow the other prisoners. He had to know. This was the Fire Nation. Could the Avatar be so foolish as to go around the Fire Nation out in the open?

"Excuse me," Lu Ten said. "I'm sorry to ask this when you're in such a bad spot, but do you two happen to be the children of Chief Hakoda of the Water Tribe?"

All the kids blinked at him. Katara's eyes were still a little red. They looked mildly surprised.

"Uh, yeah," said Sokka, sounding very confused. "Do – do you know him?"

"No, my aunt mentioned him last time I saw her," Lu Ten explained. "In Ba Sing Se before it fell to the Fire Nation."

"I'm confused," Katara said. "Our dad isn't traveling with any women."

"I'm not sure it's a situation I can fully explain," Lu Ten replied. "My main concern is that if you are Hakoda's children that makes this kid the Avatar."

They gasped, but Lu Ten held up a hand to calm them. "Relax. I won't reveal you."

"If you're from Ba Sing Se, what are you doing in the Fire Nation?" asked the blind girl.

"That is a very long story," Lu Ten said. "And not one that is likely to interest you all."

"I'm certainly interested," said the Avatar. "I mean, you've heard of Sokka and Katara, but you're from Ba Sing Se, and now you're taking refuge in the Fire Nation? And Hama claimed you were royalty!"

"I don't know about the crazy lady's guess, but he did lie about his name earlier," said the blind girl.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" Lu Ten suggested.

"Okay," the Avatar agreed. "I'm Aang. This is Katara, that's Sokka, and that's Toph. Who are you?"

"And don't say Ping," Toph warned.

Lu Ten sighed. "My name is Lu Ten. I'm the son of General Iroh."

They all gaped at him.

"That would make you Zuko's cousin!" Katara gasped.

"Yes," Lu Ten confirmed. "I am Zuko's cousin. From your tone, I can guess you're not allies."

"More like mortal enemies if you wanna get right to it," said Toph.

"It's sad, Zuko had such a good heart as a kid," Lu Ten continued. "But that is not my concern."

"What is your concern?" Sokka demanded.

"What is the Avatar doing in the Fire Nation?" Lu Ten questioned. "You must know how dangerous this is."

"It's hard to explain," Aang replied. "And I'm not sure we can trust you just yet."

"Yeah, tell us your story," Sokka agreed. "Then maybe we can tell you why we're here."

Lu Ten understood their suspicion. With the blind girl able to sense lies, he took a deep breath before choosing to tell them the whole truth. No one was around to hear and he wanted them to trust him. The Avatar was the only hope of ever seeing his wife and daughter alive and safe. He started with his mission to find the weak spot in the wall, and then spent almost an hour explaining the rest. He had a family and a normal life now.

"I don't love the idea of facing my Uncle Ozai or Zuko," he said. "But I do love my family, more than anything. I know that the only hope for them is for you to defeat Ozai, and for that reason, I support you, Aang."

"Wow," Katara sighed. "That's an incredible story. Faking your own death and abandoning your family to be with your love…that's so romantic."

"Katara, don't you see what a great opportunity this is?" Sokka cried. "Lu Ten is normal, so when we do defeat the Fire Lord, there's someone who can take the throne who is on Aang's side!"

"Whoa, I don't know about that," Lu Ten said. "I don't want the throne."

"But if you're Fire Lord, you can change the rules and still have your family," Toph pointed out. "You can do whatever you want."

"I don't want to be Fire Lord," he insisted. "When all this is over, I want to return to Ba Sing Se and run my inn with my wife and daughter."

"But we'll need someone to lead the Fire Nation in the right direction," Sokka pressed.

"Hold on, Sokka," Aang interrupted. "We don't even know if we're gonna win."

"Yeah, we just need to take this one step at a time," Katara agreed. "Let's focus on the invasion first, and worry about what comes after when we get there."

"What invasion?" Lu Ten asked.

Katara's hand jumped to her mouth with a squeak of surprise. Toph groaned disappointedly and Sokka buried his face in his hands. Aang, however, looked directly at Lu Ten.

"That's what we're doing here," he said. "We're planning on attacking the Fire Lord during the solar eclipse."

Lu Ten's eyes went wide. "Solar eclipse?"

Aang nodded. "Yes. We thought it would be easier for me to take on the Fire Lord when he doesn't have the ability to bend."

"Ozai will be prepared," Lu Ten said. "He keeps in contact with the sages, and there will be security measures in place in the event of an attack."

"We know it's not gonna be easy," Sokka said. "But we have a plan. And it's a good one."

"Hold on, maybe Lu Ten could help us," Katara suggested.

"How?" asked Toph.

"He's bound to have knowledge of the Fire Nation capital," Katara said. "Especially the palace. He knows how Ozai will think and where he might go. We could use him."

They all turned eyes on Lu Ten, who now felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"No, I couldn't," he said. "I mean, the whole point of this was to fly under the radar and avoid being noticed by Ozai and the rest. If I go barging into the capital, I could be killed on the spot."

"You said yourself the Avatar is your best hope for your wife and daughter," Katara reminded him. "Don't you want to do your part to ensure that they have that future?"

Lu Ten considered this. She made a hard point. He looked at these children who were preparing to take on the most dangerous man in the world. Their faces showed a courage and determination he had never seen before. It moved him.

"Okay," he agreed. "I will help you on the invasion."


	11. Chapter 11

They moved to the rendezvous point, a small uninhabited island close to the Fire Nation capital with hidden coves for all their ships. Sokka caught Lu Ten up on the events that occurred in Ba Sing Se, and why they were going for the smaller attack. He also explained the exact plans for the invasion. Lu Ten helped clarify points on the maps and other defenses they might face when they got to the palace. Sokka seemed really excited by Lu Ten's knowledge.

They arrived on the island under cover of darkness. It was still several days to the invasion. That night, as everyone was settling to go to sleep, Aang called Lu Ten to speak to him privately.

"Lu Ten, I want your honest opinion," Aang said. "Do you think we can do this?"

"Well, I don't know much about you, Aang, or anything about the allies you have coming to your aid," Lu Ten replied. "But the plan is careful and I know how badly you want it. Yes. I think you can do this."

Aang heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay. And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Can you teach me some basics of fire bending?"

Lu Ten was shocked. "The eclipse will block out fire bending."

"I know," Aang said. "But I feel like I should know some before we face off with the Fire Nation soldiers. Who knows what will be at the palace?"

"Alright, I could show you a few solid attacks," Lu Ten said. "But you can't expect to master it in four days."

"Four days?!" Aang cried, loudly. "The invasion's in four days?!"

From that point on, Aang was unable to relax about the invasion. He dreamt the first night that he was unable to defeat the Fire Lord because he had no pants or something like that. He became obsessed with training. Lu Ten grew nervous at the thought of teaching him fire bending in this state. The following day was their first lesson.

"Now, Aang, fire is a dangerous element," Lu Ten began. "You must control your emotions in order to master the flames."

"Yeah, yeah, emotions, got it," Aang returned distractedly.

"Have you ever tried it before?" Lu Ten asked.

Aang looked at the ground. "Just once. And it didn't go well." His eyes suddenly grew wide with horror and he gazed desperately at Lu Ten. "What if I can't do this? I'll end up hurting people on our side! I'm just gonna stick to practicing what I know! Fire is too dangerous!"

With that, he took off toward the woods and began sparring with a bush. Lu Ten blinked in surprise. He looked at Toph.

"Is he always like this?" he asked.

"It's not usually this bad," she answered. "But if you mean emotional, then yeah."

"He's just scared," Katara interjected, coming to Aang's defense. "He has his destiny to face. You'd be freaking out too."

"I really doubt I'd be fighting the plants, Katara," Toph returned.

Lu Ten had to laugh.

The remaining days carried on similarly. Lu Ten tried to teach Aang fire bending, but each time, Aang grew too nervous, referenced some disaster that had occurred in a dream, and refused to train. Finally, Lu Ten gave up all together. Aang also decided not to sleep, and was consequently losing his mind. It was a harsh reminder to Lu Ten that the Avatar was just a boy. A very frightened boy.

Aang finally got some sleep the night before the invasion. Lu Ten woke that morning feeling nervous. He was about to return to his childhood home, where he never thought he would go again. This time, he was going as an invader. It felt unnatural, but also right. He was sure he was doing the right thing, but he was terrified of what would happen if they failed. He took a deep breath and pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He walked over to Sokka, who was still pouring over maps. Katara forced some water into his hand. Aang sprang cheerfully from the bed his friends had made for him.

"Top o' the morning, Momo," he said.

"Sounds like you slept well," Katara said, getting to her feet.

"Like a baby moose-lion," he replied. "I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

"So what's your strategy for taking him down?" Toph asked. "Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar state action?"

"I can't," Aang answered, hanging his head. "When Azula shot me with lightening, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe."

"You know what I just heard?" she returned. "Blah, blah spiritual mumbo-jumbo, blah, blah something about space."

Lu Ten felt the corners of his mouth turn, but then followed Katara's gaze out across the water. A cloud of fog was creeping along the surface.

"Oh no," she said. "Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

"No," her brother assured her. "That _is_ the invasion!"

They went down to the beach to meet the Water Tribe ships. Aang and Toph made docks from earth while Sokka and Katara rushed to embrace their father. Lu Ten was interested in meeting Hakoda. He did not want to say too much, since Ursa had not yet told him her complete past. To preserve his aunt's secret, he asked that the children introduce him as Ping and say only that he used to be a Fire Nation noble before he abandoned it. This protected Lu Ten and the people he would be fighting with.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked his father.

"I did," Hakoda said. "But I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type."

He glanced back at some of the strangest men Lu Ten had ever seen. They wore no pants and leaves on their heads. Sheets of wood covered their torsos in what appeared to resemble armor.

"Is it just me or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf hat?" Hakoda wondered.

"I just wish they would wear pants," Hakoda's associate remarked.

A third swamp person appeared. "Pants are an illusion, and so is death."

Hakoda blinked and then looked at Lu Ten. "And who is this?"

"This is Ping," said Sokka. "We met him a few days ago. He used to be a Fire Nation noble who lived in the palace."

Hakoda raised suspicious eyes toward Lu Ten.

"I've agreed to help the Avatar in this invasion," Lu Ten added. "I know first-hand the cruelty and wickedness of Fire Lord Ozai."

Hakoda's skepticism seemed to melt away and he extended his hand. Lu Ten shook it, and then Hakoda introduced Bato. Lu Ten was not surprised Ursa fell for the Water Tribe chief. He was everything Ozai was not: kind, giving, and warm.

"Hi, Katara," came a smooth voice from the boat.

"Haru, it's so good to see you!" Katara cried and quickly hugged him.

Aang explained to Toph how they met Haru and Haru's father, Tyro, explained how Katara had given them the courage to reclaim their village. Then two earth benders approached Toph, who apparently had fought her before. Lu Ten actually recognized them as fighters from Ba Sing Se who faced off for entertainment. Toph seemed glad to know they were helping with the invasion now. Lu Ten was shocked by all the friends the Avatar had made. The inventor gifted him with a new glider. People from all over the world had come to aid in this invasion. It was touching to see how many people had hope for a better world.


	12. Chapter 12

The small army of people gathered on the beach to hear the plan. Lu Ten sat on the edge of the people up front, next to Toph. He heard Sokka gulp as he clutched his maps tightly to his chest. Hakoda whispered words of comfort to him. He took a deep breath and then made his way onto the earth stage that Toph had created.

"Good morning, everyone!" he began, but then tripped with a shout of surprise. His papers flew from his hands and scattered on the ground. He scrambled to pick everything up as he got back on his feet. "So…as you know, today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean, I know you know that, because otherwise, why else would you be here?"

With an uncomfortable laugh, he began putting the papers up on a wall to explain the plan. But the first one was wrong and he pointed to nothing when he described taking the palace. Lu Ten winced watching it. He knew Sokka would be kicking himself later as he flipped through maps to get everything right. The crowd seemed confused as Sokka sputtered through the plan. When he started over, he really started from the beginning, with Katara and his discovery of Aang. Hakoda shook his head before relieving his son.

"Let me just clarify a few points for everyone," Hakoda began. "Today is the Day of Black Sun, and I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion, a naval stage, and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get past our first major obstacle here: the Great Gates of Azulon." He flipped the page. "Next, we hit the land, and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the Plaza Tower. Once we do that, we come to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin."

"Excuse me," the Boulder said, raising his hand. "The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade _during_ the eclipse when the fire benders are powerless?"

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes," Hakoda explained. "Not enough time for the whole invasion. And the royal palace is heavily guarded by fire benders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord, we will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!"

The words inspired the troops. Everyone cheered, but Lu Ten noticed Sokka looking embarrassed and dejected in the midst of it all.

Then, everyone was preparing for the fight of their lives. Katara was gathering as much water as she could. Toph tugged on gauntlets with some other earth benders. Lu Ten actually had Fire Nation armor. He felt strange putting it on. Like it never truly belonged to him. This was no longer who he was. His life as a Fire Nation prince seemed to be someone else entirely, like a character from a story he read. But it was himself he was facing.

"It seems odd we should have someone from the Fire Nation storming the gates with us," came the voice of Hakoda.

Lu Ten turned to face him. "Yeah. Honestly, it was so long ago, I hope I'm still right about everything."

"What did you tell the kids to convince them to trust you?" Hakoda asked, and Lu Ten appreciated the straightforwardness of the question. "If you were a Fire Nation noble, you had to have a very good reason to leave that life."

"It was a good reason," Lu Ten said. "I fell in love."

"Ah," Hakoda returned. "Well, that is compelling."

"Speaking of love, Chief Hakoda," Lu Ten continued. "Has Ursa not returned to you?"

Hakoda's eyes went wide. "How do you know Ursa?"

"Ursa and I go way back," Lu Ten said. "But we met up in Ba Sing Se. She told me about her time with you. I guessed that you were lovers. I thought that she would be with you now."

Hakoda shook his head. "I haven't seen Ursa since she went to Ba Sing Se. I don't know what happened to her."

Lu Ten could not say he was shocked. If Ursa had tried to confront Azula, it probably did not go well. He didn't know what to say now, but he could see how worried Hakoda was.

"I don't know what happened to her once we split up," Lu Ten said. "But I know she's strong. I'm sure she's okay."

"I hope so," Hakoda said. "And please, don't say anything about my relationship with her to my children. They lost their mother years ago, but this…it would be difficult for them to accept, especially for Katara."

"Sure," Lu Ten agreed. "Now, let's go win this war. We both have people who are counting on us."

Hakoda smiled, and together they went to the beach. Everyone loaded onto the ships and set out for the Fire Nation capital. They quickly came upon their first obstacle.

"There they are," said Bato. "The Great Gates of Azulon."

"I don't see any gates," Karata said.

"It's not what you think," Lu Ten said. "The Gates of Azulon are made of fire. They appear only when someone gets close enough to trigger them. We should get to the submarines soon."

Katara and the other water benders created a fog cover just to be safe. Then the sound of a warning bell rang out, loud and startling. The ropes emerged from the water and were set alight. Hakoda instructed everyone to get below deck. Lu Ten ran down with the others and boarded the submarines Sokka had designed. They used water bending to move and they passed beneath the Gates of Azulon, right under the noses of the guards. The mechanist explained that there was limited oxygen in the subs, and they would have to re-surface before they reached the beach.

When they did so, Lu Ten really felt his nerves growing. At least if he were captured here, no one would know about his wife and daughter. If Zuko was going to reveal him, he would have done it in Ba Sing Se. He guessed that Zuko stayed quiet because Lu Ten was a threat to his spot on the throne, but Zuko didn't really have it in him to kill. Lu Ten thanked the spirits for this. He then looked over at the kids. Aang was now going off on his own to face the Fire Lord, while the rest of the forces assaulted the beach. He embraced his friends before Hakoda ordered everyone back in the subs. Katara and Aang lingered outside.

Lu Ten stood in the submarine and looked at his own hands. They were trembling. As the eclipse drew nearer, he felt his power draining a bit. He just hoped he could still be useful while the eclipse was in full effect. He also hoped no one in the Fire Nation capital would recognize him.

They submerged again and were finally in sight of the beach. As they came upon the gate, another bell rang out, and spears fired at the subs from above. Lu Ten warned them about this defense, so the water benders anticipated and dodged accordingly. One of the subs narrowly escaped getting dragged out by the chains, but Katara cut them free to continue to the beach. Lu Ten also told them about the wall in place at the gate, and where there were weak points for them to fire at. They launched torpedoes to break through the defenses and sailed smoothly through.

Lu Ten lined up among the Water Tribe warriors as they came upon the beach. The earth benders were in the tanks and they were going to lead the charge and protect the warriors that were exposed. The second they emerged from the water, they were bombarded with ammunition from the Fire Nation guards. The tanks went out, and Lu Ten inhaled deeply, drawing on every ounce of strength he still had. He thought briefly of Cho and Malina, and remembered they were the reason he was where he was. Then, he surged forward.

Explosions went off on every side of them. The earth benders hurled rocks toward the guard towers to thwart the bombs, with varying effectiveness. The Fire Nation had tanks of their own, but they were smaller. They had one barrel from which to shoot flames. The water benders created shields around the warriors. Then the swamp bender, with his seaweed creation, began plucking the Fire Nation tanks off the shore or smashing them to the side.

Hakoda, Sokka, Lu Ten, and a few more soldiers ran into some Fire Nation guards. Sokka quickly stole one of the rhinos and Hakoda dodged a bit of fire on the ground. Lu Ten saw two more Fire Nation soldiers going for Hakoda's back. They must have thought he was on their side, for when he first approached, they did not attack him. Then he shot two fists of fire at them in Hakoda's defense. They were so surprised, they were both struck and went to the ground. Hakoda nodded in thanks and then mounted behind Sokka on the rhino. Then the chief and his children took Appa to take out the battlements and stop the onslaught their side was facing.

Meanwhile, Lu Ten was locked in fierce combat with the rest of the invaders. As the Water Tribe family took out the battlements, it became easier, but the Fire Nation soldiers were still strong. Lu Ten saw the surprise on each face as the Fire Nation soldiers realized he was with the opposition, but he used this to his advantage and caught them off guard. On soldier, however, came charging at Lu Ten.

"Traitor!" he shouted as he ran.

Lu Ten reacted quickly, and fired several shots at once. The soldier dodged them all and returned fire just as rapidly. Lu Ten put up a shield and backed up, but did not lose his stance. They went back and forth this way, for this soldier was more skilled than the rest. He had to be a commander of some sort. Lu Ten felt sweat on his neck from the effort of holding off this one, and in his peripheral vision, he saw Sokka returning to them on Appa. He needed to end this quickly. Summoning his strength, he used a technique he almost thought he had forgotten, and fired lightning straight at the soldier. This put an end to their fight.

Inwardly, Lu Ten apologized to the man, and then retreated to hear Sokka. He had no idea what had happened to Hakoda and Katara, but he assumed they were okay, since Sokka didn't seem worried. He told them to get behind the tanks, which were put into a wedge shape. They were going to take the tower now.

They quickly pushed through the defenses, who were useless against the earth bender tanks. When they got through the wall and in sight of the volcano, it was as though they had already won.

"The Fire Nation is falling back!" Tyro cried excited.

"Sokka, we're on our way to victory!" Bato agreed.

Sokka looked up at the volcano. Lu Ten did as well. Something did not feel right. This was going too smoothly, and it seemed that the Fire Nation had left its capital scarcely defended. They were well on their way to the palace and the eclipse had not even started. Lu Ten's stomach lurched with unease. Why was this going so well?


	13. Chapter 13

Lu Ten was relieved when he saw Hakoda return, although he was leaning heavily on Katara. He had evidently suffered a pretty serious wound, but was unwilling to abandon the troops. He and Sokka talked for a moment before Katara stepped away, gazing at something in the distance.

"Katara, you seem distracted," Hakoda said. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, is that Aang?" she wondered, as the figure approached.

It was as if she spoke him into existence. He landed right next to her to the shock of everyone.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down," Sokka said.

"He wasn't home," Aang said. "No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned."

"They knew," Sokka said darkly.

"It's over," Aang continued. "The Fire Lord is probably long gone, far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse."

"The bunker," Lu Ten said almost under his breath, and could have kicked himself for forgetting something so vital.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"The Fire Nation royal family has an underground bunker beneath the volcano for situations like this," he explained as all eyes turned on him. "That way they can stay safe in case of an attack but still be close enough to control everything in the meantime. I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it," Toph offered.

"The mechanist gave me this timing device," Sokka said. "It looks like we've got about ten minutes before the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord."

"I can lead you to the entrance of the bunker," Lu Ten said.

"We can still do this," Aang said, perking up. "We can still win the day."

"Wait," Katara interjected. "If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely."

Lu Ten liked that idea better than leading the Avatar straight to his uncle. But Hakoda spoke up.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission," he said. "They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance, and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it."

"What do you think?" Sokka asked Aang. "You're the one that has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

Aang rose to his full height and faced the direction of the palace. "I've gotta try."

Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Lu Ten all got on Appa. Lu Ten directed Aang to the side of the mountain where they would be close to the bunker entrance. When they landed, Toph got straight to work to find a way into the tunnels. Lu Ten looked at them.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can tell you how to get to the Fire Lord's chamber, but I can't go with you. Especially now when I'm minutes away from being without my bending."

"Are you sure?" asked Sokka. "Don't forget you're with the Avatar."

"That's just it," Lu Ten returned. "Even alone, I'd be killed on the spot. All I can do now is take out the guesswork for you."

They listened carefully as Lu Ten gave them the best instructions he could remember. He had never used the bunker when he lived at the palace, but he was drilled heavily on the procedure. He told them which paths to take and what to avoid, and they should reach the bunker just in time for the eclipse to start.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Aang said.

"No, thank you, Avatar Aang," Lu Ten replied with a small bow.

"Will you take Appa and Momo back for me?" Aang requested.

"Of course," Lu Ten assured him. "Good luck to you all."

Lu Ten climbed atop the bison, feeling very uncomfortable. He watched the Avatar and his friends disappear into the tunnel as he took the reins. All his hope went with them. Then he looked down at the massive creature he was supposed to control and gulped.

"Uh…yip, yip?" he said, completely unsure of himself.

Appa obliged and soared upward. They made their way back down to the others, who were marching steadily up the mountain. The Fire Nation was retreating. Appa dropped Lu Ten back with Hakoda and Katara. The eclipse was beginning.

Lu Ten felt completely drained. He had not used his fire bending much over the years since he was with Cho, but he had used it a great deal recently, and found he had not lost his touch. Now, as the moon was taking over the sun, he felt his own body being overtaken. A part of him was missing without his bending. He donned the eclipse glasses with the others and continued forward.

"Ping!" Hakoda called, and then tossed him a Water Tribe spear. It was surprisingly lightweight, despite the ornaments it had. Hakoda smirked. "So you won't be totally useless."

Lu Ten smiled. "Well, I've never used one of these before, but it's better than nothing."

They reached the top of the mountain and Bato took the lead.

"Surround the periphery!" he shouted. "We have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over! Otherwise, we'll be in for the fight of our lives!"

Lu Ten and the Water Tribe warriors jogged down into the palace town. Lu Ten tried to push away the memories that came swimming to the front of his mind as he made his way through the streets. His hand-to-hand combat was definitely rusty, but he found his stride. Most of the fire bender guards were surrendering now, anyway.

Then, it seemed as quickly as it had started, the eclipse was over. Lu Ten felt a surge of power within him as his bending returned and he used it right away. Then, everyone came to a stop. Lu Ten looked at Hakoda. Bato came over.

"What should we do, Hakoda?" he asked. "Shouldn't something have happened by now?"

"I don't know," Hakoda answered. "But now that the eclipse is over, I expect we're going to see some fire benders any minute."

Lu Ten felt uneasy. Then machines rising from behind the palace caught his attention.

"Look!" he called, and everyone followed his gaze.

Great red balloons were gliding across the sky. Behind them, even more terrifying, humongous warships rose up. They were so large the balloons looked small. Lu Ten had never seen such a display of power before. His heart sunk. There was no way they could compete with that. This was all over.

Katara spotted Appa, carrying Aang and the others with him. They landed, and Aang looked horrified.

"It was all a trap," Sokka explained. "Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move. We've just gotta get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines maybe we can get away safely."

"They've got air power, but so do I," said Aang bravely. "I'm gonna do what I can to slow them down." He took off on his glider.

"Appa, you and I can help too," Katara said, climbing up and following Aang into the clouds.

"Everyone, let's get back to the subs!" Sokka cried.

They turned and went for the beach. This was their last hope. The warships were slow, but fast enough to catch up to them on the side of the mountain. The bottoms opened up.

"Try and find some cover!" Sokka instructed. "I think we're about to see some bombs!"

Toph made a roof above them but Lu Ten stayed out from under it. He shot fire at the bombs before they struck the earth so that it would not collapse on top of them. He hit as many as he could before the warships continued toward the beach.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara wondered.

"They're headed for the beach," Aang observed. "They're gonna destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all gonna escape?" Sokka asked.

"We're not," said Hakoda.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight," Sokka said. "We have the Avatar. We can still win."

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win," Hakoda agreed. "On another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

"What?" Katara returned, taking her father in her arms. "We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind!"

"You're our only chance in the long run," Hakoda insisted. "You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest of our group should go with you," Bato added. "The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle."

Lu Ten felt his stomach drop. They would be taken as prisoners, but the second Ozai or Azula saw him, he would be condemned.

"I've got some experience with Fire Nation prisons," Tyro said. "It's not going to be easy, but we'll get by."

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka exclaimed.

They looked on as the water benders still on the beach fruitlessly defended the submarines. There were just too many bombs. As Lu Ten saw the subs go up in flames, he felt as if it was his life going up as well. It might as well have been.

The kids all loaded onto Appa's saddle and Lu Ten saw the choice before him. Go with the other adults and be a prisoner of the Fire Nation, or escape with the children. This made him feel ashamed. How could he think of leaving the men he had fought with behind? Many of them had wives and children that they risked this day for. He would have to be with them, no matter the cost.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong," Aang said to them. "I'm gonna make this up to you!"

With that, they flew away on Appa. Lu Ten watched his only chance at escaping with his life disappear into a speck in the sky. He looked at the other men around him, and they braced themselves when they heard the marching Fire Nation soldiers coming to arrest them. They surrendered and Lu Ten faced his worst nightmare. He was at the mercy of the Fire Nation.


	14. Chapter 14

Lu Ten felt like he might throw up with fear of facing Ozai. The determined faces of the men around him gave him some courage, but his head was swimming. He was very likely going to die within the next few minutes. He thought of Cho and Malina. Those two were everything to him, he wanted his final thoughts to be of them.

"Ping, are you alright?" Hakoda asked. "You look like you're gonna be sick."

Lu Ten nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna be okay."

"Maybe you should have gone with the children," Hakoda said. "I forgot this might have more serious consequences for you."

"It's too late for that," Lu Ten replied. "I face my fate now with dignity, knowing I fought for what's right. But Hakoda, before they take us, will you promise me something?"

"Sure," Hakoda agreed.

"If you get out, will you take a message to a woman named Cho in Ba Sing Se?" he asked. "That's my wife. Tell her that everything I did was for her and our daughter, Malina, and that I love them. Will you do that?"

"Are you so sure you're going to die?" Bato wondered.

"Yes," Lu Ten answered. "Please, will one of you do this for me?"

"Of course," Hakoda assured him.

Then the Fire Nation soldiers reached the group.

"Who's the leader of this attack?" barked the captain.

"I am," Hakoda said, stepping forward. "I'm Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, and I arranged this invasion."

The captain had everyone tied up, and then he noticed Lu Ten in his Fire Nation garb. "Take the traitor too. He will have to answer to the Fire Lord directly. The rest can be thrown in prison."

Lu Ten closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Again, he focused on Cho and Malina. He recalled Cho's smile, and how beautiful she looked the day they met. He remembered Malina's first cry when she came into the world. His heart broke.

It seemed to take years to escort him and Hakoda to the throne room. The Fire Lord had only just returned from his bunker. Lu Ten still had his eyes closed. He listened as Ozai walked into the room and took a seat. He knew exactly how it looked without having to see it.

"So," Ozai began. "A Water Tribe peasant and a traitor planned this invasion."

Lu Ten opened his eyes at last. Ozai actually recoiled.

"It can't be!" he gasped. "You died in Ba Sing Se!"

"No, Uncle," Lu Ten returned. "I found life in Ba Sing Se."

"Uncle?!" Hakoda cried in surprise. "You were Fire Nation royalty?"

"I was the heir to the throne," Lu Ten said. "Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation."

Hakoda at last seemed to understand why Lu Ten had resigned himself to his death. Ozai looked on in horror.

"I don't know how you survived," he said, gathering himself. "But I can see you never lost your desire for the throne. Did you hope the Avatar would crown you in the event of my defeat? You will never sit on this throne! You and your pathetic father disgraced us!"

Lu Ten chuckled. "You only think this because that's what you'd do. I have no interest in the throne. I only want to do what's right for the world."

"You and Iroh are so alike," Ozai laughed. "You want to seem so above the rest of us, but you can't pretend you don't hate that I sit where your father would."

"I hate what you have done with your position, that's true," Lu Ten said, and he wasn't really sure where this boldness was coming from. "But I don't want to be in your place. You can't conceive of caring for people outside of what benefits you."

"Enough of this!" Ozai cried. Then he looked at the guard. "Take them away. They will be going to the Boiling Rock."

"What, no execution?" Lu Ten spoke up, honestly shocked.

"Oh, no," Ozai said darkly. "No one is going to know that you lived. Executing you would only make my claim weaker. I'm going to hide you away for the rest of your life. As far as the world is concerned, you were never here."

Lu Ten almost sighed in relief. He figured it made sense though. If Ozai killed him, there would be doubt among the Fire Nation about Ozai's right to the throne, which could lead to a rallying behind Iroh. If no one but a select trusted few knew about Lu Ten, everything could remain the same, and Iroh would still be considered a traitor. Still, the Boiling Rock was nothing to sneer at. Lu Ten had been there once as a child, and he would never forget the experience.

Ozai ordered them to be removed from the throne room and his guards obeyed. Hakoda was still defiant, but Lu Ten went along without protest. As long as he was alive, he had a chance at seeing his girls again. He had seen the Avatar in action and he had faith that this war would be over soon.

The first night, they spent in prison with the other invaders. Lu Ten and Hakoda shared a cell since they were being transferred. Although, apparently there had been a shocking breakout from the prison during the eclipse, and many of the guards were still discussing it.

"That General Iroh was incredible," one said. "He busted out of here without even bending. It was…something else."

Lu Ten gasped. His father had been here? They had just missed each other it seemed, but he was glad to know that Iroh was no longer a prisoner. Even so, it would have been good to have him for company.

When they got to their cell, Hakoda looked intensely at Lu Ten.

"I can't believe you were the prince," he said.

Lu Ten thought that was rich coming from the man who was now the lover of the Fire Lord's ex-wife, but did not say so out loud. He just sighed.

"It's not something I like to make public," he said. "I mean, ever since I saw Zuko back in Ba Sing Se, I've felt like everything that happened was my fault. If I had just stayed and taken the throne, I could have put an end to the war."

"But would you really have done that?" Hakoda returned. "Did you think the war was so bad when you were on their side?"

Lu Ten considered this. "No, I didn't. I thought the war was just what we had to do."

"Then don't trouble yourself with what you might have done as Fire Lord," Hakoda said. "It was your experience in the Earth Kingdom that gave you this perspective."

Lu Ten did feel better at Hakoda's words. He didn't think he could admire the Water Tribe chief more than he already did, but now there was something more. He felt like they were becoming friends.

A few hours later, a couple of guards came into the cell. Lu Ten had fallen asleep, so he was shaken awake by the leader. Hakoda tensed up beside him, but was immediately restrained by the two companions.

"So, yet another traitor prince," said the leader with a sneer. "The Fire Lord has some questions we're supposed to have you answer. How we get those answers is entirely up to you."

"Well, what are my choices?" Lu Ten asked, knowing full well the answer to that. He didn't know why he was being so cheeky. Maybe it was that he finally felt he could defy the laws of this place. Maybe it was his inner resentment of his uncle. Maybe it was even a combination of those things and more.

The leader slugged Lu Ten in the face, forcing the ex-prince's head back. He felt hot stickiness pool from his lip and slide down his chin.

"That's just a taste of what you'll get for any more snark, you got that?" the man warned.

"Loud and clear," Lu Ten replied, licking the blood away since his hands were bound.

"Now, were you captured in Ba Sing Se?"

Lu Ten knew going in that if he were questioned, he could tell them nothing of what had truly occurred in the city. With the Fire Nation, there could only be lies.

"Yes," he said. "I was captured by an Earth Kingdom officer while at the wall."

"How did you survive?" the guard demanded.

"I struck a deal," Lu Ten continued. "I told the officer who captured me everything I discovered in my mission in exchange for my life. But I could never leave the city again. I was to remain there as a prisoner."

"So how did you get out?" the guard pressed.

"When Azula took the city, I was sent away, since they didn't want Fire Nation nobles to know their secret," Lu Ten went on.

"And why did you join the Avatar on this invasion?"

"Because I just love a grand entrance."

For this, Lu Ten was backhanded across his cheek.

"That's all for now," the guard said, and his companions released Hakoda. "They'll get the rest out of you at the Boiling Rock."

They departed. As the sound of their footsteps faded away, Hakoda went over to Lu Ten.

"Was any of that true?" he asked.

Lu Ten shook his head.

"Well, you are a cool liar," Hakoda said.

Lu Ten smirked. "I learned from the best. That's all there was here. Lies and manipulation. Even if I told the truth, they'd never believe me."

Hakoda had an odd look about him at this comment. As if he had heard this sort of thing before, but he shook his head and it was gone. Lu Ten guessed that Ursa had made similar statements about her life in the Fire Nation.

"So, what's the Boiling Rock like?" Hakoda asked.

"Not pleasant," Lu Ten answered.

"I could have guessed that," Hakoda returned. "I'm gonna need specifics."

"It sits on an island in the middle of a boiling lake," Lu Ten explained. "It's one of the highest security prisons in the Fire Nation."

"Well, I think we can handle it," Hakoda said.

"I think so too," Lu Ten agreed. "As long as we're alive, we have hope."


	15. Chapter 15

Lu Ten and Hakoda waited only a few days before they were transferred from the mainland Fire Nation prison. The guards behaved oddly around the invaders, as if they were a little afraid of them. Evidently, Iroh's escape during the eclipse had them shaken. It seemed they would not underestimate any prisoner now.

The transfer itself was fine, though. Hakoda and Lu Ten were given prison clothes, a red tunic and pants, and then led away by the prison guards. Bato, the other Water Tribe men, and the rest of the invasion force looked on sadly as Hakoda and Lu Ten left them. Clearly, they wondered if they would ever see each other again.

They were loaded onto a warship similar to the ones they saw during the invasion with a few other prisoners headed to the Boiling Rock. Lu Ten recalled that the last time he went to the prison, they had gone on a balloon. This was not as efficient for transporting multiple prisoners, though. And back then, Lu Ten had been with his father, as a visitor and future ruler, not as a prisoner. The chains around him clanked as he followed Hakoda into a small chamber in the back of the ship, and Lu Ten sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

The room they occupied had no windows, so no one had any idea of when they took off or how much time had passed. All they had was the harsh red lighting of the room, and the sounds of deep breathing or grunts as they moved or slept.

They arrived at the old volcano where the Boiling Rock stood, and were loaded straight from the warship onto a small gondola. The gondola was high over the boiling lake, and ran on a pulley to go back and forth. This was the only way on or off the island. There was a reason no one had ever successfully escaped from here. Lu Ten felt his nerves getting to him. This was going to be rough for a while. One by one, they exited the gondola.

"Line 'em up for the Warden!" a guard shouted, and the prisoners were forced into a line on terrace where the gondola landed.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock," the Warden began, walking in front of the line. "I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you, they don't have to be true. As long as you do everything I say." He stopped in front of Hakoda. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"No," said Hakoda defiantly. Lu Ten was impressed.

"Oh?" the Warden returned. "You'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!"

In one swift motion he used his foot to force Hakoda onto his knees by the chains around his wrists. Hakoda grunted in surprise, but still did not look at the Warden.

"I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe," the Warden said. "So strong willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye!"

With the nastiest expression Lu Ten had ever seen on Hakoda's face, he glowered up at the Warden.

"See? Isn't that better?" The Warden asked, taunting. "You will all do as I say or pay the price. You will all –"

His speech was cut short when Hakoda used the chains still near the Warden's feet to trip him. He fell ungracefully onto his face. Lu Ten had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Hakoda got to his feet while the Warden was helped up by some guards.

"Are you okay, sir?" one asked.

"I'm fine!" the Warden cried, whipping around to face the line again. Suddenly, his expression changed and he met Lu Ten's gaze.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said, calming down. "The Fire Lord did tell me about our special guest prisoner. A traitor."

"Your chin is bleeding," Lu Ten returned flatly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hakoda smirk. The two of them were not going to make this easy.

The Warden huffed. "Get these prisoners out of my sight!"

He stalked off, and the prisoners were led away to their cells. When the chains were removed, Lu Ten rubbed his sore wrists as the door to his cell slammed shut. Now that he was alone, he felt nervous again. Could he really wait here until the end of the war? Sozin's Comet was not too far away, but it was more time than he wanted to spend at the Boiling Rock. But he knew this place was inescapable. He resigned himself to the thought. At least he would have Hakoda here as well.

It was not long before a guard entered the cell. He was smaller than the others, so Lu Ten was surprised by him. Also, he didn't seem to be here to make trouble.

"It's good to see you again," he said, and Lu Ten thought his voice was familiar, but couldn't quite place him.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Lu Ten asked.

The guard removed his helmet to reveal the face of Sokka. A thousand questions went through Lu Ten's head at once, but he did not ask any of them.

"It's me," Sokka said. "And ya know, you're the first one who didn't even try to hit me."

"What?" Lu Ten returned.

"I've already been to see my dad and Zuko, but you need to be in on the escape plan too," Sokka said. "Be in the yard in one hour because it's gonna involve a distraction."

"Sokka, hold on," Lu Ten said. "This…isn't possible. It's designed to be inescapable."

"No design is perfect," Sokka argued. He explained the plan was to take the Warden captive during a staged riot and escape on the gondola.

"I don't know about this…" Lu Ten went on. "I don't think you and Zuko should put yourselves on the line. It's such a huge risk."

"Well, I don't think you and my dad should rot in here for my mistake," Sokka said, looking down at his feet before back at Lu Ten. "The yard. One hour. I gotta go talk to Suki."

Lu Ten didn't know who Suki was, but did not have time to ask before Sokka was gone, his footsteps already fading down the corridor. It was mere minutes before the Warden then came into Lu Ten's cell. He had no guards with him, so Lu Ten guessed that Ozai said only the Warden was permitted to know Lu Ten's identity.

"So," the Warden began. "The other disgraced prince is in my prison. The Fire Lord informed me of what you told the other guards back in the palace, but you know just how weak they are compared to this place."

"What else could you possibly want to know?" Lu Ten asked.

"Why you joined the Avatar, of course," the Warden said. "Surely you know the reason for your betrayal is an important detail. And we will extract it from you."

"I've already said," Lu Ten replied. "I don't agree with what the Fire Nation is doing in the world, so I stood with the Avatar."

"I don't buy it, and neither does the Fire Lord," the Warden said. "Why would you lose your loyalty if you were taken prisoner by the Earth Kingdom?"

"I lived there for years," Lu Ten said. "Neither of you guessed that I'd make friends? I'll have you know I'm a delightful young man."

"Don't play with me, Lu Ten!" the Warden warned. "I can make this a lot more difficult for you."

"You don't scare me, Warden," Lu Ten said. "You have nothing."

"We have your Water Tribe friend," the Warden said with a sick smile. "I've heard he has two children. It'd be a shame for them to lose him on your account."

"You mean the guy who had you on your face earlier?" Lu Ten reminded him. "Yeah, I don't think you're much of a match for him."

The Warden let out a shout of rage and sent a blast of fire just inches past Lu Ten's ear. Lu Ten did not even flinch, although inwardly, he was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Keep up that kind of talk, and you'll have a scar to match Zuko's," the Warden said. "Just one more thing the two of you will have in common."

"I could do a lot worse than being like Zuko," Lu Ten said.

The Warden huffed. "You will talk. No matter what it takes."

Without another word, he left. Evidently, there were a lot of people to question today. Lu Ten knew that it would soon be time to meet the others in the yard. He just didn't know how he was going to get out of his cell to do it.


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of a clanging bell accompanied the opening of Lu Ten's cell door. He jogged out and followed the crowd out to the courtyard, where he quickly found Hakoda, Sokka, and a pretty, young girl.

"Hi," she said, extending her hand to Hakoda and Lu Ten. "I'm Suki."

Lu Ten and Hakoda shook her hand and introduced themselves as well. Lu Ten even used his real name. If Sokka trusted her, then so did he.

"This is it," Sokka said. "We have to start a riot."

"Okay," Suki agreed. "But how do we do that?"

Hakoda looked around and locked his gaze onto a large, bald man with tattoos standing a few feet away. He looked slyly back at his companions.

"I'll show you," he said.

He marched over to the man and shoved him hard in the back. The man shouted with surprise.

"Hey! What'd you do that for? That hurt my feelings."

Hakoda blinked in surprise. "Aren't you mad at me?"

The man shrugged. "Well, normally I would be, but I've been learning to control my anger."

The group, utterly taken aback, looked on with surprise.

"This isn't working," Sokka said with a sigh.

"Hey you!" said a harsh, deep voice as a man took Sokka's shoulder. "You're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt, and I want in."

Lu Ten looked on questioningly.

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now," Sokka said. "But, we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one, would you?"

The man smirked. "A prison riot? Please." He moved past Sokka, picked up another prisoner by the collar and lifted him over his head. "Hey!" he called, getting everyone's attention, before tossing the other man up and down above him. "Riot!"

Immediately, chaos broke out. Balls of fire shot through the sky. Prisoners were shouting. Fights were starting.

"Impressive," Hakoda remarked.

"Forget about controlling my anger," said the man Hakoda pushed moment ago. "Let's riot!"

He barely had the words out before he tackled a thoroughly surprised Lu Ten to the ground. Lu Ten fell with a soft "oof" and his head hit the concrete surface. He quickly drove his knee into the man's stomach, and the latter rolled off groaning in pain. Lu Ten scrambled to his feet and backed away, but the man did not try and attack him again, as he was snatched up by other rioting prisoners.

Lu Ten, Hakoda, Sokka, Suki, and the man who started the riot, who introduced himself as Chit Sang, took cover against the wall and watched the madness unfold. Zuko appeared as if out of nowhere and joined them.

"Zuko, good!" Sokka said. "We're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondola."

"And how do we do that?" Zuko wondered.

"I'm not sure," Sokka returned.

Zuko growled with frustration. "I thought you thought this through!"

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!" Sokka shouted back.

"Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!" Zuko argued.

"Hey, uh, fellas," Chit Sang interrupted. "I think your girlfriend's taking care of it."

They all looked around and watched Suki, in an impressive display of strength and agility, run atop the heads of the rioting prisoners the entire way across the courtyard, all while dodging fire and other objects being thrown in the air. Like an acrobat, she scaled the wall, and made it to the balcony. She knocked out on guard right away, dodged two more, and climbed even further to the next level. She flipped over the railing, took out a guard, and was face to face with the Warden. She made quick work of binding his hands and mouth before slamming him into the wall. It was only just then that the guys reached her, and they were still catching their breath.

"We've got the Warden," she said, beaming. "Now let's get out of here!"

"That's some girl," Hakoda said, impressed.

"I'll say," Lu Ten agreed.

"Tell me about it," Sokka said dreamily.

They wasted no more time before running back into the building to get to the terrace where the prisoners had arrived. Lu Ten felt a stitch in his side from all the running but did not dare stop. He tried to ignore the ache in his lungs with each breath and his racing heart.

When they reached the gondola landing, two guards shot fire at them. Lu Ten and Zuko jumped to the front of the group and blocked the fire with some of their own.

"Back off!" Zuko warned as two more guards joined the first two. "We've got the Warden!"

The guards moved to the side and allowed them to pass. They reached the gondola and Suki yanked the squeaky door open.

"Everyone in!" she encouraged.

Zuko and Lu Ten stood guard while the others piled inside. Then Zuko looked at his cousin.

"Go," he said.

"No, Zuko," Lu Ten returned. "Together."

Lu Ten kept his fists pointed at the guards while Zuko cranked the lever to start the gondola. It screeched as it started, and then Zuko kicked the lever until it broke, so the guards would not be able to send the gondola back to the island.

"Let's go!" Zuko called.

Only then did Lu Ten turn his back to the guards, who immediately sent fire after them. The cousins ran hard for the edge, pushed off the railing, and leapt toward the retreating gondola. Lu Ten felt the steam from the lake through his very shoes. It felt he was going in slow motion, but he was focused. His left hand took hold of the open window of the gondola while his right took hold of Zuko's. Zuko's weight almost caused him to lose his grip, but Hakoda took Lu Ten's arm. With a mighty pull, Lu Ten heaved Zuko upward to the window, where Sokka helped him through. Lu Ten was absurdly reminded of when Zuko was a little boy, and he would toss his cousin into the air like a doll. Little Zuko would shriek with joy and demand to go again and again. Lu Ten shook his head and returned to the present, where Hakoda and Sokka were pulling him into the gondola.

"What were you doing?" Sokka demanded.

"Making it so they can't stop us," Zuko said.

"Way to think ahead," Sokka said.

"We're on our way," Suki said confidently.

"Wait!" Hakoda barked. "Who's that?"

They all looked out the window to see Azula standing on the edge Zuko and Lu Ten had just jumped from.

"Azula," Lu Ten said, and was struck by the sight. He had not seen the princess since she was a little girl. Now, she was growing into a woman. She looked very much like her mother.

"That's a problem," said Zuko. "It's my sister and her friend."

Azula took some handcuffs from a guard, while her friend leapt onto the cables holding up the gondola. She gracefully ran atop them. Azula literally fired herself into the air, hooked one of the cuffs around the cable, and propelled herself forward with fire. Lu Ten took a moment to be impressed by his cousin's ability.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," Suki said darkly.

"Me too," Zuko added.

The two of them climbed onto the roof, and Sokka and Lu Ten did not hesitate to follow. Lu Ten wasn't sure how he felt about fighting Azula or her friend. He didn't make a habit of fighting girls. Also, he wanted to know what became of Ursa, and Azula was the only one with answers to that. If she was anything like Ozai, though, she would not be giving up any information without a fight.

Azula's friend, who Lu Ten was told was called Ty Lee, landed on the far end of the roof, and Suki immediately faced off with her. Zuko and Sokka faced Azula. Lu Ten stood toward the middle, waiting until he was needed. A fierce battle broke out. Lu Ten was mostly backing up Suki, although she handled herself very well. After several back and forth attacks between parties, Lu Ten heard the Warden shout from below them.

"CUT THE LINE!"

Thankfully, Chit Sang took hold of the Warden and dragged him back inside. Soon after, the gondola came to swinging stop. Everyone was thrown off balance, but Sokka was knocked off his feet. He slid toward the edge, but Zuko caught him just in time. Ty Lee leapt onto the cable and looked back toward the landing.

"They're about to cut the line!" she called.

Azula looked around for a way out and quickly found one. Another gondola was coming on the other line toward the island.

"Then it's time to leave," she said, smirking. Propelling herself again with fire, she abandoned their gondola for the one going the opposite direction. "Goodbye, Zuko."

Ty Lee back flipped off the cable to the other gondola to join the princess. Zuko, Lu Ten, Sokka, and Suki jumped back inside their gondola.

"They're cutting the line!" Zuko explained. "The gondola's about to go!"

"I hope this thing floats," Hakoda replied anxiously.

Lu Ten could hardly believe this. After everything they had done, they were not going to make it. His heart sunk. Then, with a lurch, the gondola moved again.

"Who is that?" Sokka wondered, looking out the window.

"It's Mai," Zuko gasped.

Within the next few moments, they had crossed to the other side. They ran out of the gondola, and Chit Sang threw the Warden back in it.

"Sorry, Warden," Hakoda said. "Your record is officially broken."

They kept running over the path that led to the outside of the volcano.

"Well, we made it out," Suki said. "What now?"

Sokka looked back at Zuko, who had stopped.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" he asked.

"My sister was on that island," Zuko said.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop," Sokka pressed.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow," Zuko continued. He ran to the peak and looked out. He pointed to a warship down below them. "There! That's our way out of here!"

They carefully climbed down to the warship, and when they boarded it, they found that Azula had not left her crew inside. It was empty. Lu Ten found this extremely lucky, and his spirits lifted. They were going to get out of this. He was going to escape the Fire Nation. And this time, he didn't have to die to do it. It was actually nice.

"So, where are we going?" Lu Ten asked.

"The Western Air Temple," Sokka said. "That's where we're hiding for now."

Lu Ten nodded and then approached Zuko, who was steering.

"Zuko, I don't know what's happened since Ba Sing Se, but I have to ask if you know anything about where my father is," he said quietly.

Since they had formed the escape plan, Lu Ten decided that was where he would go next. He needed to be with his father.

"I don't know," Zuko said. "I know he escaped during the eclipse, but I don't know where he went."

Lu Ten sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to track him down some other way. But, tell me, how did you end up with the Avatar?"

Zuko took a deep breath and explained that he had decided to leave the Fire Nation during the eclipse and that he had joined Aang to teach him fire bending. Lu Ten thought this was a rather beautiful turn of events, as he recalled Toph once describing Zuko as a mortal enemy of their group. He didn't know what Zuko had done to earn their trust, but he was proud of his cousin nonetheless.

"Well, I guess that means you won't be joining me," Lu Ten said. "I was going to ask if you wanted to help me find my father. But I see you are needed with the Avatar."

"Even if I wasn't, I couldn't go with you," Zuko said. "I betrayed Uncle back in Ba Sing Se. I could never face him."

Lu Ten saw the hurt in Zuko's eyes. He knew how it was to feel like he could never face Iroh. Back then, it was Zuko who told him he had to.

"You would be surprised what he will forgive," Lu Ten said, repeating Zuko's own words back to him. "You said so yourself."

Zuko did not seemed convinced. "It's not the same."

Lu Ten disagreed but said no more on the matter.

It was night before they reached the temple. When they disembarked, it was to the shock of Aang, Katara, and Toph.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara asked. "What happened to the war balloon?"

"It kinda got destroyed," Zuko answered.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," said Aang.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph wondered.

"I did," said Sokka. "The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

It was then that Lu Ten, Hakoda, Suki, and Chit Sang revealed themselves.

"I'm new," said Chit Sang. "What's up, everybody?"

"Dad," Katara whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Hi, Katara," Hakoda returned, and embraced his daughter.

"How are you here?" she asked as they broke apart. She looked at Sokka. "What is going on? Where did you go?"

"We…kind of went to a Fire Nation prison," Sokka said.

Katara pulled her brother close and Hakoda held his children in his arms. Watching the family reunite made Lu Ten's heart ache. He missed his father, his wife, and now especially his daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

As Hakoda caught up with his children, Lu Ten found Zuko again. They had not really talked at length since Ba Sing Se when Zuko had told Lu Ten off for faking his death five years ago. Already, Lu Ten could see a drastic change in Zuko. It was more like when he was young – he was open and kind. Not the bitter young man he was when he was a refugee.

"I understand why you can't come with me to find Iroh," Lu Ten said. "But I do have one thing I've wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Zuko wondered.

Lu Ten swallowed, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer to this. "Do you…do you hate me for everything that's happened?"

Zuko's eyes widened at his cousin's words, but his expression softened. Lu Ten watched as Zuko considered this. He didn't look angry, but he was clearly shocked. He thought for so long that Lu Ten feared he might not answer at all.

"No, I don't hate you," Zuko finally said. "Back in Ba Sing Se, I meant what I said. I thought that what you did was stupid and selfish."

Lu Ten was stung but did not interrupt.

"But now I've seen what the Fire Nation has done to the world," Zuko continued. "Even when I was the prince again, I couldn't stand the things I had seen our people do. I understood how you must have felt at the idea of returning to that life. I still don't agree with your methods, but I at least saw how you got to that point. And there was no way you could have known the effects of that. I can't fault you for how my father manipulated those events."

"Is that why you didn't reveal me?" Lu Ten asked.

"Actually, no," Zuko said bluntly. "I was still angry at you. I kept your secret for Uncle."

"So, I'm guessing you still haven't forgiven me, huh?"

"Oh, I forgive you. I have been shown more forgiveness than I deserve lately, and I'm really happy to do the same."

As he spoke of the forgiveness he received, he looked mostly at Katara. Lu Ten was touched. Zuko had grown up, and at last forgave him for the chain of events that were ultimately his fault. It was though a great weight had been lifted from his heart.

"I'm glad to hear it, Zuko," Lu Ten said. "And I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," Zuko returned. "I'm glad we can be friends again."

"We were pretty close before I went to war," Lu Ten recalled. "I mean, you were pretty little, I'm surprised you feel that way."

"Are you kidding? I worshipped you!"

Lu Ten laughed. "I was your first fire bending teacher, do you remember?"

"Yeah, actually!" Zuko said. "You taught me the first few stances and stuff!"

"Your mother was furious at me," Lu Ten said. "She said that three was much too young to be learning fire bending. But I thought it was better you learned to control it. In fact, my daughter is that age and I was teaching her before I left."

"Your daughter is a fire bender?"

"Yep," Lu Ten said with a nod. "A good one so far."

"I can't believe Mom got mad at you…" Zuko trailed off. "You were a good teacher."

"Well, Aunt Ursa did not think a fourteen-year-old had enough experience to teach her son."

"Hey, do you remember the trips we used to take to Ember Island?" Zuko asked. "And the awful plays my mom would drag us to?"

Lu Ten groaned at the memory. "Yes! Geez, they were awful! But, your mother loved theater. My dad used to fall asleep during the shows."

Zuko chuckled. "He did! And he would snore!"

"Do you remember that time he snored so loud that the actor actually broke character and said something to him?! And then he was mortified when he realized he was talking to the prince!"

Zuko and Lu Ten both burst into a fit of laughter. It had been a long time since either of them had laughed like this. They never thought they would look back on their memories in the Fire Nation with such fondness. Lu Ten wiped a tear from his eye.

"Man, those were actually some good times," he said.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "You know, I think that was the last summer before you and Uncle left for Ba Sing Se."

"I think you're right," Lu Ten agreed. "It was just a few months after that we left."

"I went to that house when I was back home," Zuko said. "I took a trip with Azula and her friends, and I went to the beach house."

"What did you do?"

"We burned a bunch of stuff."

Lu Ten snickered. "I bet that felt good."

"It did," Zuko said. "It was liberating."

"Yeah. We had the façade of the perfect family. We had good times, but that was because we didn't know what was really going on."

Zuko looked at the ground. "Yeah. It makes me feel strange about missing it."

"Me too," Lu Ten said. "Believe it or not, I did miss home. Especially my father. And you."

Out of nowhere, Lu Ten pulled Zuko into a hug. He knew Zuko was not used to being shown this kind of affection, but clearly the Avatar and his friends had an effect on him. Zuko barely hesitated before returning the embrace. It was as if they were holding a brother. In a way, they were. Both were princes, both were exiles, and both of them knew the harsh reality of their upbringing. Most importantly, they were both helping put an end to the atrocities caused by their forefathers.


	18. Chapter 18

It was only a night before Azula found their hiding place at the Western Air Temple and led a terrifying assault against them. Unfortunately, Lu Ten and Hakoda, along with Chit Sang, Haru, Teo, and Pipsqueak, escaped through a tunnel created by Toph. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Suki, all escaped on Appa. They did not know when they would see each other again. Lu Ten was familiar with pain in Hakoda's eyes as he said goodbye to his children. A pang of sympathy claimed his heart.

They walked through the tunnel quietly just in case they were followed. Lu Ten was leading since he could light the way with fire bending. Haru followed close behind so that he could push the earth out of the way. After a while, they decided to talk to each other.

"So, where is everyone going?" Haru wondered.

"I've got to get back to my men," Hakoda said.

"I'm going underground for a while," Chit Sang chimed in. "I mean, not this literally, but you get the gist. I am a Fire Nation prisoner after all."

"We're all escaped prisoners," Lu Ten reminded him.

"Well, what will you do?" Pipsqueak asked.

"I'm going to find my father," Lu Ten answered. "He busted out of the Fire Nation prison during the eclipse."

"By himself? That's an impressive guy!" Chit Sang said.

"Well, it wasn't the Boiling Rock, but he still did it without fire bending," Lu Ten went on. "I've got to see him. I have a feeling he broke out for a reason, and he's planning something big for Sozin's Comet. I want to be with him."

"Will that be dangerous for you?" Hakoda pressed.

"I'm done running from the Fire Nation," Lu Ten said determinedly. "They have nothing they can use against me to stop me, either."

Hakoda raised his eyebrows at the comment, and Lu Ten realized it must sound strange. None of these people knew about his family, and he was keeping it that way for their safety. Now that the Fire Nation knew that he was alive, he could not risk them.

When they surfaced, they all parted ways. Lu Ten was honestly sorry to see them go. They all said goodbye and sent each other along with good wishes. Lu Ten felt emptier now than ever as he walked, alone and underprepared, toward any town where he could find some information.

He walked until nightfall before he finally came upon a settlement. It was one of the smallest towns he had ever seen. There was only one street through the center and just a couple buildings dotted the sides. One of them was labeled an inn, so he went there first. When he came through the door, the innkeeper, a kindly looking old woman with wispy white hair in her face, approached him.

"Hello, young man," she said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, but I have nothing to offer you in return for hospitality," he explained.

Another man suddenly approached. He was older than Lu Ten by maybe five years, and he wore an Earth Kingdom army uniform. His face was welcoming, but his eyes showed a stress beyond comparison. He was tired.

"I'll cover him, Hanako," he said.

"That's very kind of you," Lu Ten said, surprised. "I'll pay you back."

The man held up a hand. "No need. By your clothes, I guessed you were a Fire Nation prisoner. You've been through enough."

Lu Ten could hardly believe this. "Please. What is your name?"

"My name is Ling," he said. "I was a captain in Ba Sing Se, actually. I've been here in Xing just a short time, since the Fire Nation was starting to round up Earth Kingdom officers."

"Thank you for your kindness, Ling," Lu Ten said with a bow.

"So, what did you do to get thrown into a Fire Nation prison?" Ling asked.

"I…sorta helped the Avatar on his invasion during the solar eclipse," Lu Ten answered.

Ling's eyes went wide. "Wow! You've met the Avatar?!"

Lu Ten nodded. "He's a good kid."

"Hanako, get this man some food on me as well," Ling said. "And a drink. I feel like he's got quite a story to tell."

The two men smiled at one another as they sat down at the counter, where Hanako served them a hot meal. They were also given ale, which Lu Ten had not drank since he left Ba Sing Se. The cold, golden liquid slid down his throat and made him feel warm from the inside out. Ling quickly downed three of them, but Lu Ten knew he needed to be more careful.

"So," said Lu Ten. "How was Ba Sing Se when you left?"

"Not great," Ling answered grimly. "It was difficult for me to escape. But I've learned innkeepers are the best people to trust. Before I left, I stayed in an inn in the outer ring run by a woman named Cho. She was so kind to me. She didn't even charge since I was technically a refugee."

Lu Ten's heart skipped a beat. Cho? Could it be his Cho?

"Oh, that was kind of her," he said as calmly as he could manage.

"Yeah, especially since she had a little girl to support," Ling went on. "Malina was her name. And I only remember because she wasn't shy about it at all. Really, really sweet family."

Lu Ten took a deep swig of ale to hide his shock. This person had seen his family more recently than he.

"How long after the Fire Nation took the capital did you leave?" he continued, desperate for more information.

"Several weeks," Ling told him. "Two months or so. I offered to take Cho along so she could be free of those jerks too, but she couldn't. She said Malina was too young, and of course, with another one on the way, it doesn't make travel any easier."

Lu Ten choked on his next sip. Another one on the way? Cho was pregnant again? She was going through this alone? His eyes got watery and he didn't know if it was from coughing or knowing that his family was okay.

"Are you okay?" Ling asked, looking concernedly at Lu Ten. "Did you know her or something?"

"Yeah," Lu Ten tried to say, but it came out like a hoarse whisper. "Yeah, I knew her."

Ling clapped Lu Ten on the back to help him stop coughing. It helped a little, but then Hanako brought him some water, which he gulped down.

"Did you stay in her inn?" Ling wondered.

Lu Ten nodded. "Yeah." He looked very hard at Ling. His eyes were a little glassy from the effects of the ale, and tired still, but they were honest. "I'm her husband."

It was Ling's turn to be shocked. "What?! You, good man, are going to be a father again!"

More tears sprang up in his eyes. "I can't tell you what this means to hear about her. I didn't know when I left."

"What did you leave for?"

"That's a long story that I can't really get into. But you have done so much for me, Ling. Paying for my food and my room, telling me about my family…I don't even know what to say."

"Look, you fought in the war, and your wife helped me along my way," Ling said. "It's the least I can do."

Lu Ten felt a lump in his throat so large he found it difficult to swallow. Cho was pregnant. A familiar lurch in his stomach he knew to be excitement made him smile. He loved being a dad, and he just hoped he could be there when the new one arrived.

He stayed in Xing only one night before he moved on. Ling loaned him an ostrich-horse to take him faster. Ling said he no longer needed it since he was staying and was glad to part with it. He also gave Lu Ten a bag of rations and some new clothes. Lu Ten was once again astounded by the kindness in this man, and could not wait to tell Cho that she had had such a profound impact.

It was another several days before he heard any news. He returned to the Earth Kingdom, and got closer to Ba Sing Se, but knew he could not go there. The urge to see Cho and Malina was too strong, especially with the knowledge that Cho was pregnant again. He at first regretted telling Ling that he was Cho's husband, but realized that he had not given his name, so Cho and Malina were safe. There was still time before Sozin's Comet.

Lu Ten was resting in a forest not too far from Ba Sing Se. He had been traveling for nearly a week now, and was exhausted. He pulled some rations from his bag and ate them, thinking about what he was going to do. He still had no word on his father, and therefore had no idea where to go from here. He heard some voices in the distance, and he quickly ducked into some shrubbery in case it was a Fire Nation patrol. He didn't know how much security would be in the areas surrounding Ba Sing Se. It turned out, he was right. Two Fire Nation soldiers were strolling lazily by.

"I can't believe we have to do this," one complained. "Some rebels calling themselves the White Lotus or something are supposedly here, but what's the big deal? I mean, Princess Azula couldn't break through the wall, what could they possibly do?"

Lu Ten wondered about this. He knew that his father was a member of the Order of the White Lotus, a highly secret organization that Lu Ten only knew about because he had accidentally stumbled upon his father's white lotus Pai Sho tile years ago. Iroh did not go into detail, but told his son what it meant. If the Order of the White Lotus was nearby, that was Lu Ten's best hope of finding his father.

"Soldiers, come quickly!" a third soldier appeared, looking frantic. "The rebels have broken through the wall! They're being led by General Iroh!"

Lu Ten wanted nothing more than to burst forth from that bush and run toward the wall. But, he wasn't exactly sure where he was going and he was not eager to become a prisoner again. Escaping the Boiling Rock once was difficult enough. So, he listened as the soldiers' footsteps died, and then stealthily followed. He stayed just far enough behind them so that he could hear them, but not the other way around. He was lucky that he was mostly downwind.

He followed them almost to the wall.


	19. Chapter 19

He did not get far before nails scraped his scalp and he was yanked by his hair out of the brush. He was pushed roughly onto his knees, but did not struggle. When his head was tugged back and he looked at his captor, it was an old man with an insane gaze. One eye was much bigger than the other and spots on his face revealed his age. The crown of his head was bald and below it was a wild tangle of white hair. He stared skeptically at Lu Ten, his mouth in a deep frown.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm looking for General Iroh," Lu Ten explained.

"Why?" came the stern voice of a second man. This one was also elderly, but had dark skin. His silver hair was in a refined half-up style. He had clear blue eyes, so Lu Ten guessed he was Water Tribe.

Lu Ten didn't know what to say. Dare he reveal himself to these people? They were clearly not Fire Nation, but whether or not they would accept him was a whole other story. He looked hard at them. They donned blue robes with white collars. Could they be the Order of the White Lotus? He didn't know enough about the society to know for sure.

"Let me see his face," interjected another. This voice was familiar to Lu Ten. It had a soft rasp and an unmistakable rhythm. When he looked at the man, he saw his old sword teacher, Master Piandao. The one holding him shifted Lu Ten's head toward Piandao.

"It can't be…" he said almost under his breath.

"Master," Lu Ten replied.

"You know this man?" questioned the second one.

"Yes," Piandao said, and immediately, the pressure on Lu Ten's head lifted. "It is Prince Lu Ten."

"General Iroh's son?!"

Piandao nodded. "I thought you were killed in Ba Sing Se."

"I meant for that," Lu Ten replied. "But my father knows that I'm alive. I've come to see him and aid in his next attack against the Fire Nation."

"Well, that is a story that I'd like to hear," Piandao continued. "We can take you to your father."

Lu Ten stood up and offered a bow to his old master.

"Lu Ten, these are other great masters," Piandao said. "King Bumi of Omashu and Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe."

Lu Ten offered them polite bows as well. "It is an honor."

"Sorry to treat you so rough, kid," Bumi said. "We're very close to the Fire Nation so we can't be too careful."

"I understand," Lu Ten replied.

Pakku looked skeptical. "There was another former Fire Nation prince who aided in the attack on my tribe. Are we certain we can trust him?"

"I have not been the prince for a long time," Lu Ten explained. "I no longer want that life. I do hope your tribe is okay."

"We lost our princess, but we are mostly okay," Pakku returned. "I just hope you're more like your father than your other family."

"Believe me, he is," Piandao said. "They have the same obsession with tea."

"Hey, tea is one of the things that makes life worth living!" Lu Ten cried in protest.

Piandao met Pakku's gaze. "You see what I mean?"

With a sigh, Pakku had to agree.

They led Lu Ten through the woods. There was no path, and he guessed that was to keep the location of the Order's camp a secret from the Fire Nation. On the way, Lu Ten told Piandao and the others that he had abandoned the Fire Nation during the siege of Ba Sing Se, and that he had been living in the city ever since. He even told them about Cho and Malina. Now, it seemed, they fully trusted him. They told him that Iroh had called the gathering.

The Order had a fine camp set up. Bumi used earth bending to get them inside. There were sheltered tents everywhere with members going to a fro with supplies and news. There was laughter and friendship all around that went beyond nation divisions. Lu Ten smiled.

"Your father is in that tent," said Piandao, pointing to the tent at the end of the campsite.

Lu Ten nodded, and with one last bow, made his way to his father. He felt absurdly nervous. He was not ashamed of himself, but he had not seen Iroh in many months, since the latter was captured by Azula and Zuko. They had so much to catch up on. His hand was trembling as he went to push the curtain back. Whether it was from fear or excitement, he couldn't quite say.

"Dad," he said, and felt emotion well up inside him at the sight of his father.

Tears sprang to Iroh's eyes as he took in his son. "Lu Ten!"

Lu Ten was pulled into a warm and tight embrace. They held each other for a moment that passed like a century. Briefly, it felt like no time had passed at all. Lu Ten had never deserted the Fire Nation, Iroh had never grieved, they never lost all that time. It was so similar to the one Iroh gave him just before Lu Ten went to Ba Sing Se the first time and changed the course of their destinies.

"It's weird," Lu Ten remarked as they parted. "It feels like last time."

"Yes," Iroh agreed. "It makes you realize that what has changed is within us."

Lu Ten nodded. "So what is your plan now?"

"To retake Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation," Iroh told him. "I will use the power of Sozin's Comet against Ozai's forces. With the help of the Order of the White Lotus, we should be able to reclaim the city in the name of the Earth Kingdom."

Lu Ten wasn't sure about this. He wanted to be by his father's side and help him, but this meant danger for Cho and Malina. If fighting broke out in the city, they could be hurt, or worse. His expression must have given away his thoughts.

"You fear for your family," Iroh said simply. "Trust me, my son. We will do all we can to ensure the safety of the citizens of Ba Sing Se."

"But the Fire Nation soldiers will be just as powerful as any other fire benders on the day of the comet," Lu Ten pointed out. "How can you be sure you will defeat them?"

"They will still be outmatched by the masters," Iroh said. "I am the Dragon of the West, after all. And now, I have my son by my side."

"I don't know if I can stay," Lu Ten argued. "If I do, the temptation to see my family will be too strong, and I can't risk them being seen with me."

"If you love them, you will stay away from them," Iroh said, an uncharacteristic sternness to his voice. "You know the risks. But this is also your chance to ensure their protection. Join me in this fight, and you can personally keep them safe, along with many others. I know they are not the only people you care for in the city."

Faces swam in the front of Lu Ten's mind at these words. His wife and daughter. Yang and Lily, and little Ping, who was now almost five. His sister-in-law, Sun, and niece, Jin. The shopkeeper who always gave a flower to Malina when they passed. The children who played earth bending soccer in the alley. The faces of all the people he knew from his life there. This was for them.

"Alright," he said. "I'll help you. My people and I need our home back."


	20. Chapter 20

Life under Fire Nation rule had not been easy for the citizens of Ba Sing Se. Cho was doing what she could to help resist, but she didn't want to risk too much, or Lu Ten would have gone away for nothing. The closer the day of Sozin's Comet came, the more she worried that the war would not end. The presence of the Fire Nation in the Earth Kingdom capital was strong, and it seemed to be so wherever they were.

The soldiers stationed in the lower ring were really just thugs with authority. They bullied the impoverished people of the area out of anything they had. They even scared children from playing in the streets. It was cruel.

Cho was doing her best to maintain the inn. Without her husband, she struggled to balance the business and Malina, but she knew she had no choice. With one child, and another on the way, she did not have the luxury of breaking down from the stress of it all. She allowed those escaping the city to stay the night before they departed. It was her little part of the war effort.

She was not immune to the harshness of the Fire Nation soldiers. When they first arrived, they came to collect "taxes." They took her box of money from the counter and pocketed it. It was a rude awakening to Fire Nation life. After that, she learned to keep most of her money in her bedroom at home, and only what she needed in the inn. They came every week to collect.

Abruptly, the door of the inn burst open and two soldiers walked in. Clad in armor, they intimidated the guests. Malina took her usual hiding spot behind the counter.

"Evening, Cho," said the usual soldier, whose name was Kai. "Time to pay taxes for the week."

"Of course," Cho replied levelly, although anger was boiling up inside her. She retrieved her box and placed it on the counter. As she opened it to give them what was due, Kai snatched it and dumped the contents into a pouch on his belt.

"The Fire Nation thanks you for your loyalty," he said.

"Kai," said the other soldier. "That's way more than they owe."

"So what?" Kai returned.

"So give it back," the other insisted. There was a gentleness to his voice, and Cho was so shocked by this act of decency that she even forgot to be angry.

"I'm not giving it back," Kai maintained. "No way. It's a fee for sending me to this dump."

Without warning the second one reached into Kai's pouch and grabbed a fistful of coins. Kai tried to get it back but the other one held it out of his reach and kicked him. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to force him back several steps. The second guard counted out Cho's change and handed it to her. She stared wide-eyed at him.

"Kazuo!" Kai cried indignantly. "That's mine!"

"No, it's not," Kazuo said sharply. "We're soldiers, not gangsters." He turned back to Cho and continued kindly. "Here you go. Sorry about the trouble."

The coins jingled as he placed them in her hand. She still could not find words.

"I…thank you," she finally managed as Kai stormed out.

"Please, it's your money," he replied. "This can't be easy for you."

Malina poked her head out from behind the counter and peered at the man. It seemed the confrontation drew her out from hiding. Kazuo spotted her.

"Oh, I see," he said. "You're about to have your second."

Cho nodded. "So, it's Kazuo, right?"

"Yep," he said. "What's your name?"

"Cho," she told him, extending her hand. "Can you come every week for tax collection?"

He shook her hand and chuckled. "I'll do my best."

"I have to ask," Cho continued. "What made you be so nice?"

"I know you probably don't have the best impression of the Fire Nation, but we're not all bad," he said. "I've got a little girl myself, and if the roles were reversed, I know I'd want the occupying force to treat my family with respect."

"You have a daughter?" she asked.

He smiled in a way that reflected a deep ache. He clearly missed her. "Yeah, I do."

"What about your wife?" she pressed, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. That's personal."

"Not at all," he assured her. "My wife is home with my daughter. Last I heard, they're both doing really well. My daughter learned to write her name and signed the letter herself."

Cho couldn't help but smile. For the first time since Lu Ten left, she was reminded that the Fire Nation consisted of people just like everyone around her. They were complex and diverse.

"Well, thank you again for standing up for us," she said, shaking her head to clear it. "It means more than you know."

He offered her a small bow. "Of course."

Over the next few days, Kazuo checked back to make sure Kai had not returned to frighten Cho into giving him the money he stole. In that time, Cho learned more about Kazuo. He was a really good natured man with a great sense of humor. He enjoyed simple things in life even though his family was Fire Nation nobility. He had joined the military at the same level as everyone else because he didn't want an unfair advantage. Cho had to admit she admired this man.

"So is your family part of the governing body now?" she asked him as she served him a cup of tea on his break.

He shook his head. "No. My father was General Fu. He is a great engineer so he helps design war machines for the Fire Lord. Then he goes with the troops using those machines to work out any technical difficulties that might arise."

"I see," Cho said. "Well, has he ever been to Ba Sing Se before?"

"Only once, back when General Iroh was leading the invasion," Kazuo said. "I was there too. I lost my best friend in that battle."

"I'm so sorry," she replied. "What was he like?"

"He was the prince of the Fire Nation, actually," he explained. "Prince Lu Ten. He was killed on a reconnaissance mission."

Cho felt as if he had slapped her. This was Lu Ten's best friend? He had never mentioned anyone by that name. But, Lu Ten hardly ever spoke of his life in the Fire Nation. It always seemed too painful or too harsh. Now, a choice was before her. Tell Kazuo that his friend was still alive and ease the loss or maintain her silence on the true identity of her husband. Did she trust him enough to speak out?

She didn't.

"Wow," she said, though her throat felt suddenly dry. "I heard how hard that was for General Iroh. It made him call off the invasion."

Kazuo nodded. "I had never heard someone so devastated. My father said that General Iroh was weak. That he should have used his anger to fuel the rest of the invasion and he would have succeeded. But, I don't think General Iroh was angry. He was just…sad."

Cho digested this. A wave of guilt crashed over her. She knew that Iroh forgave Lu Ten for leaving, but she had been involved in the former's grief. At the time, it seemed to work out for the better, but now she couldn't help but wonder if she and Lu Ten had only delayed the inevitable. The Fire Nation still took the Earth Kingdom capital. Only, Iroh had been robbed of his inheritance and Ozai became the ruler of the Fire Nation. The chain of events might have been so different.

"I understand General Iroh's grief," she finally said. "If I lost Malina, I would be heartbroken."

"I would be if I lost my girl too," Kazuo agreed. "Well, my time is up for today. I appreciate the tea and conversation. You're a great listener."

"You have led an interesting life," she told him, and that was honest.

He chuckled bashfully. "Well, it's just another day for me. Anyway, I'm glad to have made a friend in Ba Sing Se."

She smiled. "I'll see you later, friend."

The following day, Sozin's Comet arrived. The people in the lower ring were terrified when they heard a group was attacking the city. No one knew who they were or what they hoped to gain by taking on the Fire Nation today of all days. Tanks rolled through the streets toward the main gate. Cho risked stepping outside to assess the situation. Her eyes scanned the surroundings but she barely took in anything before a loud BOOM shook the outer ring to the core. Rocks and debris flew everywhere. Cho had gasped at the sound and was now coughing heavily as she breathed in dust. Her ears were ringing but she heard the Fire Nation soldiers shouting.

"The wall is breached!" one cried.

"Who are these guys?!" wondered another.

Cho dared to open her eyes. The dust was settling, and she saw in the distance a gaping hole in the outer wall. Tongues of flame leapt up from the buildings in the vicinity. She turned to go back inside, but saw that now everyone had emerged from their homes and business to watch the action unfold. As more citizens realized what took place, chaos broke out.

Out of nowhere, people were running as far from the blast as possible. People were screaming, children were crying, and Fire Nation soldiers were irritably pushing through the crowds to fulfill their duties and defend the city. Cho felt panic rise in her heart. Even if she fled, where would she go? Where _could_ she go? Knowing the answer, she turned tail and retreated inside her inn. Malina was crouching beneath a table, covering her ears.

"Mommy," she said in a terrified voice. "I'm scared."

Cho knelt down, struggling a little with the small bump in her belly, and looked at her daughter. She reached out a hand.

"Come here, baby," Cho said soothingly.

Malina took her mother's hand and allowed herself to be pulled out into the open again. Cho realized Malina was trembling. She picked her daughter up and held her close.

"Listen," she said. "Mommy is not gonna let anything happen to you, okay?"

Just then, from outside, they heard a huge clang and saw a piece of a tank go flying past the window. Malina clutched Cho's robes and hid her face in her mother's shoulder. Honestly, Cho was just as terrified, but she needed to be strong now. Stronger than she ever had been. When the Fire Nation took the city, there had been no battle. Now they had to face the reality of war that they had only seen the effects of before.

Cho moved quickly and locked the door to the inn. She knew a lock could not keep out the fire and metal and earth that were flying back and forth outside, but it made her feel safer. Then she carried Malina to the back and set her down in a storage closet, away from any windows. In it, hung a traveling cloak of Lu Ten's. Cho tugged it from the hanger and wrapped it around Malina's shaking form.

"I need you to be brave, okay?" she said. "Can you be brave like Daddy?"

Malina's face scrunched in concentration and she nodded.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

Cho closed the door and went back out into the lobby of the inn. She was gathering some things in case she and Malina needed to make a quick getaway when she was startled by a loud banging on the door. She dropped the bread she was holding and gave a squeak of fright.

"Cho!" called a voice from the other side. "It's me! Kazuo!"

She breathed a sigh of relief and went to the door. She opened it just enough for him to slip inside unnoticed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He was breathing hard. "There's a group of men attacking the city. They're being led by General Iroh."

Cho gasped. "But – he's Fire Nation!"

"I know," Kazuo said. "I'm not sure what his goal is. I know he fought to protect the Avatar back when Princess Azula and Prince Zuko took the city, but I'm not sure how he escaped prison or anything. I don't understand a bit of what's happening right now. I just wanted to make sure you and your daughter are okay."

"We are for now," she assured him. "Are you fighting out there?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It feels weird when last time Iroh and I were on the same side."

"What are you going to do now?" she wondered.

"I guess I need to get back out there," he said. "Stay away from doors and windows, but close enough to an exit to make it out should the place catch. There's a lot of fire out there right now."

"You be careful too," she returned.

He gave a bow and then reminded her to lock the door behind him before he took off down the street. He wasn't wrong about the fire. The comet gave the fire benders powers that amazed her even in her fear. The things she saw in that brief glimpse were both beautiful and terrifying. She did not waste too much time looking though. She shut the door, locked it, grabbed her things, and then went to join her daughter in the storage closet to wait out the battle.


	21. Chapter 21

A red sky. Exhilaration. Sozin's Comet gave Lu Ten power he had not felt before, even when bending lightening. Not only was he in more control, but he produced fire that was greater and hotter than ever before. Fire was practically in his veins. Raw energy coursed through him.

The battle for Ba Sing Se was a blur of heat and red. Fire raged through the city and the citizens fled for their lives. Most hid in their homes, but some retreated to the upper rings for more protection. The Fire Nation soldiers were strong. They had tanks and advanced weapons, but they were still no match for the Order of the White Lotus. Iroh and Jeong Jeong were unstoppable forces. The other benders were nothing to scoff at either, even though the comet did not enhance their abilities. King Bumi stopped a whole row of tanks on his own. Pakku and Piandao worked fluidly together to take down soldiers. It seemed the Order would take back the city swiftly and smoothly.

Lu Ten ended up on the street where his home and the inn were. His heart guided his feet to where it wanted to go, and he fought his way there. What he found nearly broke him. Those beloved buildings – the inn and the home beside it – were piles of ash. About half of their house remained, but it was crumbling. There was no sign of Cho or Malina in the vicinity. Panic took hold of him and he looked frantically around. Had they been inside when the buildings ignited? What would he do if they were gone?

 _No_ , he thought. That just could not be possible. Ignoring the fighting around him, he tore down the street, scanning for any sign that they made it out safely. He knew that if Cho was around, he would be able to spot her right away. She was the first face he ever picked out in a crowd. The further he got away from the scene, the more that flicker of hope dimmed.

"Cho!" he called out, desperate now. "Cho! Malina!"

He came to a stop and glanced around. Still, he saw no one he recognized.

"CHO!"

No response.

"MALINA! CHO!"

He felt weak. This just couldn't be. He just couldn't lose his wife and daughter. His unborn child. His home. His life. It couldn't be gone. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears escaped them and rolled down his face. His whole world had gone up in flames.

"Lu Ten?"

His eyes snapped open and he whipped around. A sudden burst of joy overcame him as he took in Cho. His wife. His everything. She stood just feet away from him, looking shaken and a little singed, but very much alive. And new life was visibly within her, growing. He took two giant steps toward her.

"Cho," he sighed as he folded her into his arms.

She sobbed as she coiled her arms around his neck and held him as if it were the very first time. They clung to each other, Cho gripping handfuls of Lu Ten's shirt, and they wept. Everything had led to this. Being together again.

"Where's Malina?" he asked when he separated himself to look at her some more.

"This way," she replied, and he couldn't help but notice she still had a melancholic air about her. Then he remembered the inn and their house.

As they walked, it was eerily quiet. Then Lu Ten realized that the comet had passed. The sky returned to its usual hue. He followed Cho a little ways down the street where a Fire Nation soldier lay motionless. Malina sat beside him, crying. Lu Ten was confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, the inn caught fire," she explained. "Kazuo got us out, but he took in a lot of smoke before a water bender put it out. We took him as far away as we could, but we couldn't find a healer…" she trailed off.

"Kazuo?" he wondered.

"Yes," she returned with a nod. "Your friend."

The realization struck him like a punch. He rushed to Kazuo's side and fell to his knees. Malina released an excited gasp.

"Daddy!" she cried.

He hugged her tightly. "My darling girl!"

Over his daughter's shoulder, he looked at his friend. He and Kazuo had been so close back in the Fire Nation. They had trained together and gotten into plenty of trouble as well. Lu Ten felt like his heart was splitting. He was thrilled to be reunited with his family, but grief was taking over too. He released Malina and moved closer to Kazuo, who coughed heavily. He barely opened his eyes.

"Lu Ten…" he wheezed, and a faint smile claimed his lips. "I knew I'd…see you…again."

"Hold on, Kazuo," he said, taking his friend's hand. "We just need to find you some help."

"It's too late," Kazuo returned, his breath strained.

Lu Ten shook his head. "It can't be. You saved my family."

"Your…family…" Kazuo's voice was barely audible. His grip on Lu Ten's hand slackened. His eyes darkened and then were empty. A last rattling breath left his lungs and he lay still.

Lu Ten had never felt such a range of emotions over so short a period of time. He thought his family was gone, but now had them within his reach. What should have been a glad reunion with an old friend was now a horrific witnessing of his death. Cho knelt beside her husband and rubbed his back soothingly. They both shed tears.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm sorry, too," he replied, his throat tight.

Malina took her father's hand. "Daddy?"

Lu Ten pressed his lips to her head. Then he took both her and Cho in each of his arms. For the first time in many painful weeks, he held his girls. True, they were grieving the loss of a friend and the loss of their home, but they knew that what mattered was right there. They still had each other. As a family, they could overcome anything.

They made their way to the upper ring to find Iroh, who had burned away the Fire Nation flag and officially reclaimed Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Malina was ecstatic to see her grandfather again, and he scooped her up and spun her around. Cho and Lu Ten were still reeling. They held on to each other as if letting go meant they would be parted again. They explained everything to Iroh, who expressed his deepest sympathies. He also offered Lu Ten a job as a co-owner of the tea shop in the upper ring. Lu Ten said that he and Cho would make a decision later.

When they learned that the Avatar had defeated the Fire Lord, they boarded an air ship to take them to the Fire Nation for Zuko's coronation. Lu Ten would have to officially renounce his claim to the throne, which he was glad to do. Even with peace, he did not want to be the Fire Lord. He still only wanted his life with Cho.

Cho seemed nervous about going to the Fire Nation. Lu Ten assured her that it really was a beautiful place. He held her close as they made their way to the palace.

Lu Ten watched as Zuko emerged in his robes. He looked like a true Fire Lord, and Lu Ten was so proud. He made his way to his cousin's side and the Fire Sage handed him the crown. He gazed out at the crowd before him, and locked eyes with Cho. He smiled.

"Five years ago, I faked my death to escape the Fire Nation and my duty as the prince," he said. "I did it at great cost to my country and even greater cost to my family. But now, as I look at Zuko, I see that this was destiny. There is no one more fit to be Fire Lord. I hereby renounce my claim to the throne of the Fire Nation."

He passed the crown back to the Fire Sage. Zuko knelt down and was crowned Fire Lord. Lu Ten bowed with the rest of the people, and he felt so certain that it was right. Zuko spoke about the coming era of peace, and Lu Ten looked at his wife and daughter. Now, their life together could be open and honest. Real happiness could take shape. He grinned.


	22. Chapter 22

Peace suited the Fire Nation. Lu Ten hardly slept he was so busy helping Zuko and his father restore order to the broken country. He always made sure to have a break during the day to spend with Cho and Malina. Just a few days after his coronation, Zuko called Lu Ten into his chambers to meet.

"What is it, Zuko?" he asked.

"First of all, I wanted to thank you for all of your help," Zuko began. "And second of all, I wanted to know if you want to keep helping. Permanently."

Lu Ten's brow furrowed. "Are you offering me a job?"

"Yes," Zuko said with a nod. "I'll need people in my council to advise me, and you have always been good at that. I know you lost your home and inn during the comet, so I also thought it could be nice for you to come back here."

"I'll have to talk it over with Cho, but I really am flattered, Zuko," Lu Ten said.

"Of course," Zuko returned. "And don't worry, there's no pressure. Just let me know what you decide."

They bowed to one another before Lu Ten left to find his wife and daughter. He went to the garden where he knew Cho liked to relax. It was something natural in this country of industry. Malina liked the turtle ducks. He found them there.

"Daddy!" Malina called with excitement and he bent down to take her in his arms. She giggled as he spun her around and kissed her cheeks.

"How's my favorite girl, huh?" he asked as he set her down.

"Very good," she replied. "I like playing here."

"I understand," he agreed. "I liked playing here too when I was little."

She beamed and then ran back to the pond. Lu Ten approached Cho, who was sitting on a bench nearby. He kissed her forehead in greeting before taking a seat beside her.

"So, what do you think of this place?" he asked.

"It's nice here," she told him. "It's warm and beautiful."

"Do you think you'd like to live here?"

She paused and met his gaze. "Live here? In the palace?"

He nodded. "Zuko has offered me a job as his advisor."

"Is that something you want to do?" she wondered. "I thought you weren't interested in politics."

"I want to give you and Malina a good life," he said looking out at his daughter. "Look around. This palace, these clothes…this is the life I should have given you. It's the life you deserve."

"Lu Ten, look at me," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. "You have given me everything, just by being my husband. As long as I have you, my life is wonderful. Palaces and silk robes are unimportant."

He took her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "I was happy in Ba Sing Se and I could be happy here. All I really want is you and our children. What do you want?"

"I want you and our children," he repeated with a smile.

"Then I leave it to you where we end up," she said.

He put an arm around her and they watched Malina play in the little yard. He began thinking about his options. His father had also offered him a job at the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, and he wanted to be near Iroh. He wanted Malina to learn from her grandfather. But the urge to spoil his girls with a life of luxury was tempting. If they stayed in the palace, they would never want for anything. But his heart tugged him toward Ba Sing Se. True, he had been raised in the palace, but that city was his home. That was where he learned who he truly was. He was not Fire Nation nobility.

That evening, Lu Ten pulled Zuko aside after dinner.

"Zuko, thank you again for your offer to be your advisor, but I'm afraid I have to decline," he said. "I…I don't belong here. I left all those years ago because I knew that this life wasn't for me. I want something simple."

"I understand," Zuko replied with a smile. "I just wanted to extend the offer."

"Thank you," Lu Ten said and clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "Fire Lord Zuko."

And so, within the next week, Lu Ten said goodbye to the Fire Nation again. It felt good to know that this time he could return if he wished or if Zuko needed any help. Iroh, Lu Ten, Cho, and Malina, took a balloon back to Ba Sing Se, and when they looked upon the walls, their hearts swelled. Home.

Lu Ten and Iroh set up the Jasmine Dragon. They were sharing the business. It was doubly nice because the tea shop was in the Upper Ring, so Lu Ten felt like he was still giving his family something more now that he had the ability. They got an apartment, where Iroh lived with them. Life in the new era without war was going to be everything they hoped for.


	23. Chapter 23

Lu Ten and Cho had a wonderful life in Ba Sing Se. Iroh and Lu Ten trained Malina to be an expert fire bender, and she was a true prodigy. Cho gave birth to a little boy, who they called Kazuo. He was also a talented fire bender who trained when he was old enough. Zuko visited often with Aang and the others. They lived a happy and fulfilling life there. Lu Ten had no regrets.


End file.
